


Persona 4 ND: Obliviscor

by pico_chulo



Series: P4ND [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Demisexuality, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Persona 4 New Days, Persona 4 Protagonist has a dungeon, Persona 4 Spoilers, demisexual protagonist, no beta we die like men, souyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 40,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pico_chulo/pseuds/pico_chulo
Summary: Based on the Forgotten Route of the Fangame Persona 4 New Days.Yu's stay in Inaba is coming to a close. Despite his departure approaching, most of the people who knows him seem to be more focused on his Uncle's role in the solving of the Murders that had plagued Inaba. Still he has his friends to rely on and he's ready to make every second count.No beta we die like men lol.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist
Series: P4ND [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810678
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Work is part of a series that explores the different routes in the Fan Game Persona 4 New Days! Download here for free - https://p4newdays.tumblr.com/post/122041017446/release-post-persona-4-new-days-february-1st

With the Murder solved, Yu and his friends could now rest. There was a noticeable freedom in the air and he breathed easier. The same could not be said for his Uncle though. His uncle Doijima had it rough. Adachi may have been caught but the residents of Inaba still had many questions especially on Doijima’s role in it all.

For Yu, though, it was over. He could go back to being just a normal student. If it wasn’t for his friends and Doijima and Nanako, Yu wouldn’t be able to enjoy a normal life. Back home, Yu’s parents were… forgetful. There were times that Yu felt like he didn’t exist to his parents and their lack of interaction with him, due to their jobs, didn’t help.

Yu often switched schools due to moving so frequently. So it was hard for him to keep friends and even harder to leave a noticeable impression. He did fairly well in terms of grades and even participated in after school activities. Still there seemed like some kind of barrier between him and his classmates. Hardly anyone remembered his name and there had been several instances where even his teachers forgot his name.

At some point Yu just gave up. It wasn’t a big deal, he told himself. It was just the way that it happened. People moved on. They forgot him.

It wasn’t until Yu arrived in Inaba that things started to change. He first met Yosuke and Chie. He joined a few clubs. Then when he gained his persona abilities and began to lead the Investigation Team, he finally had a place. He was important, people remembered him and sometimes when he was hanging around the shopping district people would greet him. Doijima and Nanako even welcomed with open arms and often asked him about how he was doing and what he was up to. Everything was exactly what he wanted it to be.

But everything has to come to an end. He only had a few months until he had to leave Inaba. Until then Yu would make every moment count.


	2. February 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and friends visit the shrine. At home Yu receives an unexpected call.

“Welcome to the Velvet Room.”

When Yu opened his eyes, he found himself in the Velvet Room. Igor and Margaret smiling as usual. It had been quite some time since he had been there. The last time he was there, the investigation team was ready to face Adachi and ended it once and for all. Despite the case being closed, he was here yet again… but why?

Igor chuckled at his confusion and continued. “It's been quite some time. You've done well in unraveling the mystery that was set before you. Very impressive.You've faced many hardships and overcome many obstacles to have come this far.Truly, you have been a most intriguing guest.”

Margaret nodded in agreement. “I'm eager to see how you will choose to proceed from here... As always, the surest way to move forward through the fog is with clear purpose and understanding.On your journey, you have learned a great deal about understanding the struggles and desires of others. But I wonder... What have you learned so far about understanding yourself?”

Yu tilted his head slightly. _Mys_ _elf?_ He didn’t understand what she had meant by that. She continued.

“Tell me. When you discard your masks and set down your defenses... What is it that most strikes your heart with fear?”

Margaret leaned forward slightly, watching him intensely. Her gaze sharp and intense. Yu tensed, unsure of what to say. The answer seemed to be dragged out.

"Being forgotten." Yu gritted his teeth. The words hung in the air and taunted him. 

“Is that so? Interesting...” She leaned back, her face neutral and objective. “As they live their lives and come into contact, people naturally make impressions on each other. You already know this. Your heart has been irrevocably changed by the bonds you have formed with others. Whether positive or negative, your experiences with others have left a lasting impression on you... And on them, as well.” When she said that Yu felt embarrassed. “Yet you fear the erosion of those bonds. I wonder... When threatened with erasure, what would you do to ensure they don't forget you?”

 _To ensure they don’t forget me?_ The thought made his stomach turn. He tried not to think to hard about it. “It’s not up to me.” _It never was…_ Yu shook his head; he didn’t want to think about it. Not now.

“I see... You fear that someday the ones you love might move on and forget about you. Yet you are aware that you cannot spend your time dwelling on this fear. How very admirable.” Margaret smiled mischievously. “But are you sure you could face that fear when the time comes? Could you trust yourself to do the right thing?” Yu gave her a hesitant nod. No matter what he had to face the truth. “I suppose only time will tell. I look forward to seeing if you can find your answer. If you will grasp it with steady hands... or let it slip through your fingers.”

Yu looked back at Igor who had been only a curious witness to the discussion between the two. Igor gestured to Yu. “Now then. Off you go. Do remember to visit now and then. And don't forget... The path forward through the fog will only ever be as clear as your mind.”

Before he could answer any questions, the room started to fade and he felt the floor dissolve beneath him. He fell and then…

* * *

Then he blinked. The bell signalling the end of classes rung. _Did I fall asleep?_ He glanced around the class room a little confused and extremely drowsy.

“Ahhh, finally!” Yosuke’s cheery tone, causing Yu to turn around. “I've been staring at the clock for the last hour. I thought this day would never end!” The brunette stretched out behind him.

“Seriously. Even you spaced out of it for a while there, Yu-kun.” Chie joined in, walking towards them. Yukiko stepped into the small circle too.

“Hmm? Yu-kun, are you having trouble paying attention? That's pretty normal this time of year. Winter in Inaba is enough to wear anyone down.”

“Don't our teachers realize it's February? Who has the energy to pay attention this late in the year?” Chie spoke, upset. “Winter's a complete write-off. If we're going to be prepared for the Spring term, we should be conserving our energy right now!”

A sigh escaped Yosuke, who seemed equally annoyed. “That's called hibernation, Chie. People don't do that. You're thinking of bears.”

“I know that, stupid!” Chie snapped back. Yu glanced to Yukiko, who spoke partially curious. “I wonder if Teddie hibernates...?” She smiled, coming up with something. “Or would he say "hi-bear-nates"?”

Yosuke winced. “Trust me, he says "hi-bear-nate". And he's BEEN saying it all winter. Sometimes I wish he WOULD hibernate and give me a break...”

In response, Yukiko laughed. Despite some of the Investigation Team being annoyed by her laugh, Yu found it contagious at time. He smiled a bit amused at the joke himself.

Chie rolled her eyes. “C'mon, guys, quit wasting time! We should hurry up and get to the shrine, or it'll get cold and dark too fast.”

“Chie's right.” Yosuke grabbed his bag. “You should hurry home and get Nanako-chan. We'll get Teddie and the others together and meet you guys there!”

With a firm nod, Yu shook off the remainder of his drowsiness and grabbed his things. Back in January, Nanako and Dojima were still hospitalized from the intense conclusion that led to the capture of Adachi. Because of that they couldn’t make it to the shrine during the new year. So to cheer her up, Yu and his friends decided to take her whenever she was fully recovered so she could make her own New Year’s wish.

Today was the day and Yu was swift to return home and pick up Nanako. She greeted him with a big hug and the two went eagerly to the shrine as they talked about their day.

* * *

As they arrived at the shrine. Yu’s friends rushed to greet them.

“There they are! Happy New Year, Nanako-chan!” Chie shouted.

Nanako giggled excitedly. “Happy New Year!”

“We're sorry you couldn't make it in January, Nanako-chan. I hope today will make up for it.” With an apologetic tone, Naoto gave her a greeting.

Nanako didn’t seem to be upset and simply laughed it off. “It's okay. Big bro promised he would take me, and he did! We're going to make wishes and draw fortunes!”

“That’s right.” Yu smiled. Kanji came up to them, a fierce determination in his eyes.

“W-we'll take you to the shrine every day if you want, Nanako-chan!”

“At least there are fewer people around than there were on New Year's.” Rise pointed out. “This way Nanako-chan can take as long as she wants. It's like her own personal holiday!”

With a bright smile, Teddie held Nanako’s hands. “Nana-chan, Nana-chan! What are you going to wish for?!”

“It's a secret!” Nanako placed a finger to her lips playfully.

Yosuke smiled. “ Well, what are you waiting for? We already got to have a New Year's visit, so you go ahead and make your wish, Nanako-chan!”

Nanako pulled Teddie to the shrine with Yu’s friends in tow. Nanako went to wish first, praying intensely. Teddie turned to Yu, smiling.

“I can't believe this is my first New Year's and I get to do it twice! Sensei, you're going to make a wish too, aren't you? What are you going to wish for?” The curiosity in Teddie’s eyes making Yu a little self-conscious.

Yu answered with a small smile. “It’s a secret.”

Teddie’s eyes lit up. “Ohhh I get it. If you tell someone it might not come true. Is that it? You're really superstitious...”

“A secret wish? That's kinda badass. You're way too calm, man. I never really know what's going on in that head of yours. But I guess that's what makes you cool, right?” Kanji replied.

A few of his other friends commented similarly… except for Yosuke. Yosuke seemed a little bothered… _or lost in thought?_ Yu couldn’t tell. In any case, it was his turn. Nanako went to him and practically dragged him over to the offertory box.

Yu tossed some money into the offertory box and clapped his hands together.

He spent a little time in thought. Deep down there was only one thing that he wanted more than anything. He wanted to remain in Inaba for just a little longer…He didn’t hate the city, but the friends he made her, the family he has here, he couldn’t replace that. He was worried about what would happen if he left. But he knew his wish could never come true. He had been through this before. He had to leave…whether he liked it or not. 

Yu moved away to watch his friends make their own wishes. Some prayed more desperately than others. It wasn’t a secret that they had all faced some horrible things both about themselves and about each other. Yu had seen it all… _Are they thinking about it now?_ Yu wondered.

After everyone had a chance to pray, the group moved over to it.

“Hey, c'mon, let's draw a fortune!” Chie led the way.

“Mine are usually pretty lucky. I hope I don't break my good streak.” Yukiko hoped lightly.

“So if we draw a better one now than we did at New Year's, is this the one that counts? C'mon, lady luck, don't fail me now!” Yosuke started to push forward, eager to draw one.

Yu trailed behind, watching as everyone drew their fortunes. The fortunes were mixed. Nanako, Yukiko, Chie, Naoto and Kanji received blessings. Teddie and Rise received curses…

Yosuke let out a disappointed hiss. “No. Way.” Everyone turned towards him.

“Huh? What's wrong, Yosuke?” Chie leaned over his shoulder to get a look.

“Great Curse?! You have got to be kidding me!”

“Better get rid of that one.” Rise chimmed in. Yosuke kept staring at it, disappointed.

“’Academic pursuits will be worse than usual. Starting or continuing romantic relationships will lead to disaster.’ Come on, this isn't funny anymore!” He sighed and crippled the paper in his hand. “That's it... I give up. The universe is officially against me.”

Yu felt uneasy as he drew his. He put his coin in the slot and reached into the box. When he pulled it out and read it, he winced. “Great Curse.”

“Yikes, two of them…” Chie spoke surprised.

Yosuke gave Yu a sympathetic look. “Looks like we're both in for a rough year.”

Yu glanced back down at the fortune. _"Great care should be taken during travel this year." "Poorer than usual outlook for academic pursuits." "Activities related to moving will present great stress." "Romantic relationships should be avoided at all costs."..._ It went on and on as he read it.

“Well, you are moving, right? That's pretty stressful, and it can affect all those other things, too. You'll just have to remember to take care of yourself.” Yukiko smiled, trying to ease his discomfort.

Naoto nodded. “It's simply a fortune, Senpai. Try not to assign it undue importance.”

His friends attempted to reassure him, but Yu still felt a little uneasy. Together with his friends, he tied his unlucky fortunes to the fence. After spending time with his friends he returned home with Nanako.

* * *

When Yu and Nanako returned home, his Uncle was waiting. Per Nanako’s request, Yu helped with cooking up stew for dinner. It was a welcomed thing. It wasn’t until they were gone that Yu had understood how much he had come to rely on them and how good it felt to be welcomed home.

As they finished eating, the phone rang. ”Who could be calling at this hour?” Dojima sighed. Yu initially moved to answer it, but Dojima signaled him down and went to get the phone himself. “Hello?” His expression changed. “...Is that you? This is a surprise!” He continued to speak while Yu and Nanako cleaned up their dishes. “ Sure, I'll put him on. Hang on.” Dojima motioned for Yu to come to the phone. Yu stopped what he was doing and walked over, taking the phone with some caution. 

“Hello?” Yu spoke.

“Is that you, Yu? It's been quite a while.” A woman spoke on the other line, a voice he hadn’t heard in a long time.

“Mom? I... I thought you forgot about me.” The words came out bitter and pleading. He hadn’t realized how long it had been since they had talked.

“I'm sorry. I really should have called sooner. I hope you weren't too worried. Your father and I will make it up to you when we get back. I promise.” She promised this to him, but he knew that she had promised things before. They never led anywhere. But at least she was nice enough to call him. “Things with work just got so hectic... You know how it is. And your father and I worried that being reminded of us would make you feel a little homesick.” Yu _had_ felt homesick at first… but it had gone away once Inaba had become his home. “We wanted you to focus on your studies in Inaba. Speaking of which... How did it go this year? Still top of your class as usual?”

He gave an affirmative nod. “Yes I am.”

“ Oh, that's wonderful to hear. I knew you'd do well. You always do. Students tend to slack off around this time of year, but remember to keep it up. You'll be cramming for college entrance exams before you know it. Ah, you're growing up so fast...” She mused. “But tell me, Yu.” Her tone shifted. “How is Ryotaro doing? He wouldn't say anything, but I felt awful sending you off to stay with him when he's had such a hard time himself. And what about your cousin? Are you getting along with her?”

 _That’s right she doesn’t know what’s happened._ Yu thought for a moment and then responded with a careful explanation of what had happened. With a very loose and detached version of the year, without the almost murders and kidnappings.

His mom sighed. “Oh no... Ryotaro, that idiot... Taking on too much by himself, like always. I realize it's asking a lot, but please do your best to help them however you can.You can take care of the house if they need you to, right?”

Yu frowned, but gave a quiet, “Yes, mom.”

His mom gave a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Yu. You're always so reliable. In a few years you'll make a wonderful husband.” Yu frowned, the topic was one he tried to avoid. Though he never tried to explain his complicated sexuality with his parents… She laughed. “Oh, but don't tell your father I said that! School comes first. Then we can think about your future a little more. Oh... Your father wants to speak with you. Hold on, I'll give him the phone.”

Yu reflexively tensed to prepare himself, his father had always high expectations of him. ”Hello, Yu.”

“Hi Dad.” He replied politely.

“I hope you're well. It's good to hear your voice. I wanted to let you know that our work is wrapping up here and we have everything finalized for our trip back to Japan. We'll be flying back on March 20th. We'll be moving a lot of our things back into the house, so it'll be better for you to come back after that. So book your train ticket home for March 21st, okay? That should give you lots of time to prepare for the move to your new school.”

“Ah ok.” Yu spoke. _A New school…_ a bitterness stirred up in him as his father mentioned it. He knew that discussing it was inevitable. He had been through this before… but… this time was different. He had come to think of it as an actual home. After everything Yu had been through… He sighed. It couldn’t last forever.

“To be honest, I've been hearing some unsettling rumours about Inaba...Is it true there have been murders there recently?” Yu didn’t know how to respond to his father’s questions, but he didn’t even have the time to. His father kept talking. “I wouldn't have expected that. Your mother and I would rather you come home as soon as possible... but we can't abandon our work just yet. Just a little while longer.” Yu tensed. He had heard those words a million times before. “We're looking forward to getting back and seeing you, Yu. We'll talk again before we come home, okay? Good night.”

“Good night.” Yu spoke and hung up the phone. He hadn’t realized that he had been gripping the phone so hard until he had placed it down. He sighed and turned back to Dojima to relay the message of your departure. The air tensed.

“You’re already leaving so soon.” Dojima muttered quietly. 

Nanako walked up to him, frowning. “Big bro, you're leaving in March? I don't want you to go...” She hugged his legs.

Dojima sighed. “Nanako, we talked about this. He has to go home.But he'll be back before you know it. Right, Yu?”

Yu didn’t know what to say so he crouched down and hugged Nanako. “It’s not fair... Big bro...” Nanako buried her head into his chest.

“Let's not worry about it too much tonight.” Dojima spoke to them quietly. “I think we're all a little tired.” Yu nodded and stood up, patting Nanako on her head. “Yu, I'm gonna put Nanako to bed. Why don't you think about turning in, too? G'night.” Yu quietly went back up to his room and settled into bed, his mind still wandering in thoughts.

Despite the fact that Yu never expected his parents to call, he always hoped they would. Often he wondered if they forgot that he even existed. When they were together, there was always something else for his parents to focus on. Early on in his stay, he wished that he could return to the city where there was at least a lot to do…but now…now he had found friends and a family in Nanako and Dojima. It was hard for him to imagine his friends and family so far apart from him… would they forget him like others had before? _Would they remember me?_ He shook the thought off.

He laid awake for a long time until he gave into his bitter exhaustion.


	3. February 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and Yosuke skip class.

_Lunch Break._ Yu sighed and leaned back for a moment. He had packed his lunch, but he wondered if he should eat it at his desk or if he should go somewhere else. A light tap on his shoulder broke his thoughts.

“Hey, Yu. Got a minute? I wanted to ask you something.” When Yu turned to glance at Yosuke, he could see that Yosuke was coming up with something. “So going to the shrine with everyone the other day got me thinking. It's cool that you were able to be here for New Year's and the summer festival and things like that... But I realized there's a lot of other stuff we should do before you leave, too! Making wishes at the shrine was a good start, but there's gotta be lots of other stuff we can do, right?” Yu gave a nod, still not sure what he was getting at. “So what do you say? Wanna skip class this afternoon and go to Okina with me? Could be the last time we get to do that…”

Yu blinked, surprised. Yu had never even contemplated skipping school… still Yosuke made a good point. Yu couldn’t guarantee anything once he left Inaba. _Why not make a few memories?_ Yu made up his mind and replied with a nod. “Yeah sounds fun.”

Yosuke grinned excitedly. “That's the spirit, partner! C'mon. If we sneak away now no one will notice.” 

Yu smiled as he grabbed his bag and followed Yosuke swiftly off of the school grounds.

* * *

When they arrived to Okina Station, Yu was surprised about how empty it was. 

“Huh. I guess people are mostly at school or work right now. I've only ever been here on weekends or after school. I hope we don't stand out too much. Well, it's like we have the place to ourselves or something. That can be fun, too. What should we do first?” Yosuke turned to Yu.

“Arcade.” Yu smiled.

Yosuke gave a mischievous smile. “Heh heh, are you sure? You'll regret that choice after I'm done kicking your ass. I won't go easy on you!”

The two of them raced to the arcade. They went through a few games, mostly won by Yu, until they were called out by someone.

“Hey! Hold it right there.” Yu and Yosuke froze and turned around to see an older manager. “Aren't those school uniforms? If you're going to skip classes at least be smart enough to change your clothes first.” He chewed the two of them out.

Yosuke tried to weasel out of it. “Oh, uh... Y'see, we only had half a day, so...”

“Yeah, yeah, save it. You think I was born yesterday? Get back to school! I don't want kids thinking they can come here to hang out whenever they want to skip. C'mon, beat it!”

Yosuke and Yu were chased out of the arcade and caught there breath. “ Well, that was a miserable failure.” Yosuke sighed and stood up straight, glancing at Yu. “Can you believe that guy? Geez, talk about a power trip... Who cares if we want to skip once in a while? It's not like we do it all the time.” His expression tensed. “And these are extreme circumstances! You're only here for a few more weeks. I don't want to waste that time in class…”

Yu watched him carefully. It was… nice that he wanted to make the best of their time together. Yosuke continued to mumble for a bit.

“…Guess I should have thought this plan out a little more.” His voice sounded disappointed.

Yu nudged him. “Hey I’m having fun with you anyway.” 

Yosuke shoved him back lightly. “ Geez, you're laying it on a little thick, aren't you? How can you say that stuff with a straight face...?” He laughed, his mood lifting a bit. “Alright I promise next time will be way better!”

“Next time?” Yu smiled amused. Yosuke nodded.

“We're best friends, right? Best friends are supposed to get into all kinds of trouble together.” His smile was beaming. Yu smiled back. “Everyone knows that. But we don't have much time left, so we have to do as much as we can before it's too late. Don't worry, I've got it all figured out. Just leave it to me, partner!”

The two of them took the train back to Inaba, just as classes ended.

* * *

Yu was on his way home when he bumped into Teddie. “Sensei! I was just on my way to work. Did you come to visit me? That's so thoughtful, hehe.” Yu rolled his eyes. “Hey, Sensei. Valentine's Day is coming up soon, isn't it? Let's have a friendly competition! Whoever gets the most chocolate is the winner!”

 _That is coming up, huh?_ Yu hadn’t forgotten Valentine’s day, but it was always an awkward time. Depending on where he was he would either get a lot of chocolates or none. He never counted on getting any to avoid any hurt feelings.

“Naturally, I'm expecting to get a lot. I was beary popular at your school festival - even more popular than you, Sensei!” Teddie looked at Yu for a response.

“You were very pretty Teddie.” Teddie lit up, causing Yu to give a small smile.

“You thought I was pretty?! S-sensei...” Teddie snapped out of his admiring gaze. “H-hey, wait! So that's how you do it! You say such charming things and then people can't help but flock to you!” Teddie spoke surprised. “Wow, you're dangerous, Sensei! At this rate you'll have no trouble getting more chocolate than me!” Teddie laughed and then his expression softened. “Oh... I guess how much chocolate you get isn't as important as who you get it from, right? In that case...” He sighed. ”I hope I get some from Chie-chan and Yuki-chan and Rise-chan and Nao-chan! Oh! And Nana-chan too! Who are you hoping to get chocolates from, Sensei?”

Yu never thought about that. “Yosuke.” As soon as it left his lips he swallowed a bit of air. _Did I just…_

“Sensei, I'm shocked... I thought you were smarter than to set yourself up for disappointment like that! But you're my friend, so I'll put in a good word for you.” Teddie smiled and then checked the time on his phone. “Oh no, I’m gonna be late! Thanks for talking with me. Let’s hang out again soon! Goodbye, Sensei!” Teddie ran off before Yu could say anything. He stood there for a bit, wondering why he had mention Yosuke’s name. Now that he had he felt… strange and warm? He shook it off as he headed home.

* * *

When he rested in bed, Yu couldn’t help but think of what he had told Teddie… _Chocolates from Yosuke..._ He hadn’t thought of it before, but what was Yosuke to him? Yu turned over in his bed and tried to ignore the thought. _It was nothing_. At least that was what he told himself.


	4. February 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu runs into Yosuke and Teddie while grocery shopping.

If there was one thing Yu hated about Inaba was how cold it was. He was almost done running errands for the day, all he needed to do was to swing by Junes for some groceries.

 _Some_ groceries ended up being _a lot_ of groceries. Yu struggled to keep the basket in one piece, wondering how to get everything back home. He sighed and kept walking.

Yu caught sight of some movement from behind a display. Before he could react, Teddie jumped out and latched onto him. “Ah Sensei!” Teddie smiled brightly. Yu’s shock turned into a sigh.

“Hi Teddie.” Yu gave a faint smile, keeping a grip on his basket. 

“Did you come to visit me? How beary thoughtful! Sensei, you're so much more considerate than Yosuke. He won't let me spend quality time with anybody at all...”

From a little farther away, Yu saw Yosuke approaching them, clearly annoyed. “Dumb bear, what're you telling him now?”

“It's true! I just want to be friendly with everyone and Yosuke won't let me!” Teddie told Yu as if he could help in some way.

“I never said you can't be friendly. I said you can't flirt with customers while you're on the clock. There's a huge difference!” Yosuke reminded him.

“Hmph! You're just jealous because ladies can't resist my silky fur!” Teddie gripped Yu tigher in a display of defiance. If he gripped in harder Yu would drop his basket. 

Yosuke and Teddie went back and forth for a while squabbling as Teddie’s grip grew tighter. Yu finally cut in. “Teddie can you let go? I can’t breathe…” Yu finally cut in. Both Yosuke and Teddie stopped to look at Yu.

“See, Ted?” Yosuke sighed. “I get that you're happy to see him, but ease up a little bit...”

“Huh? Oh!” Teddie released Yu. “...Sorry, Sensei. I don't want you to drop all your food...” He apologized a little more sheepish than Yu had expected. Teddie glanced down to Yu’s groceries. “Are you making dinner tonight, Sensei? Do you need me to come over and help you eat it? I can stay with you if you want! Living with you and getting to eat your homecooked meals every day was heaven... “

Yu gave a light smile. Even though Teddie was a bit of a handful, Yu appreciated what Teddie had done during the Dojima’s stay in the hospital. He appreciated all of his friends checking in with him. It was nice.

“Don't just invite yourself to live with other people...”

“But, Yosuke...Nana-chan and her daddy aren't always around. I bet Sensei gets lonely sometimes. Wouldn't it be better if he had some more company? When he comes home from school I can say "Welcome home, Sensei~!", or something like that. And then we'll eat his amazing dinner and then sit at the kotatsu together until one of us gets sleepy. What do you think?”

“I think it sounds like you already had all that planned.” Yosuke turned to Yu. “But, you know, Yu… He's got a point. Things have been pretty rough for you lately. If you want some company, man, just say so. Okay? Me and Ted are working a lot, but we'd come visit on our days off. I'm sure the others would too.”

Yu gave a brief nod with a soft smile. “I’d like that.” 

“Cool.” Yosuke gave a gentle smile. “Well then, call me up when you've got some time and I'll come over!”

“Hey, me too! I wanna visit Sensei too!” Teddie butted in. “Yosuke, don't try to hog him all to yourself!”   
“I wasnt trying to--!” Yosuke grew flustered again. Yu smiled. Yosuke looked cute flustered. “That's not what I meant!” Yosuke sighed and gave in. “Okay, fine. You can call either of us, or both. Whatever you want.”

“I’ll let you know.” Yu replied and

“Anyway, we've got work to do. Guess we should let you get back to your shopping.” Yosuke told him and dragged Teddie off with him.

“Bye Sensei!” Teddie called out. Yu waved for a moment and then went back to his shopping, barely managing to get everything back home in one piece.


	5. February 6th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and Yosuke visit Yosuke's room. Yosuke comes by and has a movie night with Yu and Nanako.

On his way to school, he bumped into Rise. She greeted him with a welcomed enthusiasm. “Morning, Senpai!” Her tone softened as they walked. “Aww... I just realized I won't get to walk to school with you like this anymore pretty soon... Well, you know the ski trip is coming up this weekend, right? After this we won't get many more chances to relax and have fun with everyone before you leave, so let's make it count.”

 _The trip._ Yu had been looking forward to it. Another chance to make memories and to spend quality time with his friends outside of the TV world and school. He had gone skiing a few times, but he had never gone with friends before. He was excited and couldn’t wait for the weekend. “I’m looking forward to it.”

The two continued to talk about the trip until they arrived at school.

* * *

When school ended, Yosuke and Yu walked together talking. “Since we skipped class last time I've been thinking of other things we've never done before..” Yosuke began. “ And I realized I've seen your room a bunch of times, but you've never seen mine! So do you wanna come over?”

Yu paused for a moment. It shouldn’t have been such a big deal to Yu, but it was… It felt oddly intimate and it felt embarrassing to admit it as such. But Yosuke probably didn’t feel the same on the subject so Yu gave a simple nod. “Sure.”

Yosuke smiled and the two headed over to Yosuke’s home.

* * *

Together they went over to his house. His parents were out working so it was just them two. This didn’t ease Yu’s unfounded nervousness. Why was he so nervous? He shook it off as they went up to Yosuke’s door. “Sorry about the mess... If I'd thought about this ahead of time I would have cleaned up a little.” Yosuke explained as they entered his room. The room was very well put together save a few things lying around here of there.

“It’s actually cleaner than I thought.” Yu admitted as he walked around looking.

“Really? I guess when you see it every day you notice things other people don't.” He smiled. “It's nowhere near as clean as yours, anyway. I don't think anyone's could be.” Yosuke laughed as they sat down. “So? What do you think?”

Yu didn’t know what to say. The room was so… Yosuke. “The bed looks comfortable.” Yu bit down nervously on his tongue after he spoke. _Great that’s what I focused on…_

“Huh? Does it?” Yosuke glanced over to his bed. “Ohhh, right I forgot you sleep in a futon.” Yosuke laughed awkwardly, probably for the best. “Yeah, it's all right. It's not luxurious or anything, but I prefer this style of bed. Though futons are good from time to time, too.” The two of them settled and after moving past his initial nervousness, Yu smiled warmly. It was nice just the two of them. 

“Ooooh is that Sensei? Is Sensei here?!” Yu and Yosuke jumped startled. “Are Sensei and Yosuke scoring?!”

“Wha...? ‘Scoring’?!” Both Yu and Yosuke grew red as Teddie opened the closet door. They moved away from each other just a little. “Why you little...” Yosuke stood up as Teddie made his way to them. Yu glanced behind him to see ‘Teddies’ room’, a collection of bedding and stuff. 

“Helloooo~ Sensei! Welcome to our humble abode!” Teddie welcomed Yu. Yosuke was still embarrassed.

“I didn’t realize you were IN there! Aren't you supposed to be working today?”

“Didn't you check the schedule? Yosuke, I'm ashamed of you...”

“Hey, I know my own schedule just fine, thank you.” His embarrassment shifted into anger. “I shouldn't need to keep track of yours, too.” Yosuke grumbled, but Teddie ignored him.

“Sensei, don't you want to see my room too?” Teddie gestured over to the closet. “Yosuke's is shockingly clean and ordinary, but mine is a work of art!”

“He can see it from here, Ted. And why is everyone so surprised I keep my room clean, anyway? When your room is a mess you lose things all the time! It's a real pain. I know I can be a little careless, but give me some credit!” Yosuke sighed wearily, he seemed disappointed now that Teddie had entered the room. “Besides, if I let it get out of hand, it'd set a bad example for Teddie. He'd have the place a total wreck before I could stop him…”

“That's right! See, Yosuke's a really considerate roommate. Sensei, I bet if you and Yosuke were roommates, your house would be spotless!” Teddie’s eyes lit up as he spoke. “You're a perfect match!”

 _A Perfect Match?_ The words echoed in Yu’s brain. That sounded… nice.

“Roommates, huh? I never thought about that before...” Yosuke seemed to be wondering on the idea as well. “It's still too early to be making plans like that, but you never know...” The brunette glanced over to his partner. Yu glanced back. “Yu, wouldn't it be kinda cool to go to college together?”

“College? What's that?” Sometimes Yu forgot that Teddie was still new to the world outside of the TV.

“Oh it's a type of school they have in the city. You go there when you decide what you want to do for a living.” Yosuke seemed just as surprised at the question as Yu.

Teddie frowned. “Then... you don't want to live in Inaba anymore?”

“N-No, that's not it! I do, but...” Yosuke’s eyes wandered until he focused back on Yu. “Anyway, it's just a thought. You're definitely going to college, right, partner?” Yu nodded. That was always the plan. “With a brain like yours it'd be a total waste if you didn't. I still haven't decided what I want to do yet, but... If I go to college too, I'd rather live with you than with some stranger any day. What do you think?”

College together? Yu had never thought about it but that sounded nice. They would be able to stay in each other’s lives that way. That was a nice thought. “That’s a great idea.” Yu answered. Yosuke smiled brightly at his answer. Yu smiled back, the excitement was contagious.

Teddie went over to Yu and tried to pull him. “Sensei, if you're done talking with Yosuke, come in here for a while! Check out how cozy my room is!”

“Hey, stop that!” Yosuke snapped. “ He came to visit me!”

Yu smiled. There was never a boring moment with his friends. He would miss these little moments. 

* * *

Yu returned home with not much thought and settled down with Nanako. As he finished making dinner his phone rang. “Hello?” He answered.

“Oh hey man, you left a notebook over at my place.” Yosuke spoke on the other line. Yu hadn’t realized he forgotten anything. 

“Oh sorry.” Yu apologized. “Is there anyway you can come drop it off?” Yu asked.

“Sure. I’m not doing anything anyway. I’ll be over in a bit.” Yosuke answered.

“Cool.” Yu hung up.

It quickly occurred to him that he didn’t even need a notebook that night. Yu had no intention of studying today and had plans to hang out with Nanako. But he did want to see Yosuke… Yu brushed it off. What Yosuke didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

Yosuke came sooner than expected, which led Yu to suspect that maybe had already been on his way to his home before he called. It made him a little happier to assume that was the case. Hey, Nanako-chan!” Yosuke greeted the young girl. “Hanging out with your big brother tonight? I'm not intruding on any big plans, am I?”

“Well…One of my friends from school lent me a DVD today. I was going to ask Big bro if we could watch it together...” Nanako answered a little nervous.

“You can join us if you want.” Yu offered, hoping he would accept.

“A movie, huh? I think we could swing that. If we start now we could probably finish before you have to go to bed.”

Nanako smiled excitedly. “Can we really? Okay!” Nanako ran to get the DVD.

“Let's get some blankets and pillows and get comfortable. Ooh, and some snacks, too.” Yosuke went to grab some blankets as Yu made some quick snacks for them.

Once everything was ready the trio settled down on the couch. Yu sat down between the two. The movie was a heartwarming story about a lost dog who gets reunited with its family.

At some point, Nanako had began to cuddle in close to Yu’s side. Meanwhile Yosuke kept a good distance between them, seeming a little nervous. “Yosuke would you like to come closer?”

Yosuke tilted his head a little surprised. “Huh? Closer? Why?”

Nanako glaced over to Yosuke and smiled, gesturing him to come over. “Yeah, come sit with us!”

After meeting her beaming gaze, Yosuke gave in. “Oh, uh... okay?” He returned her smile. “How can I say no to that face?”

Yosuke slid over towards them, getting to Yu as Nanako was.

“There, isn't that better?” Nanako asked.

“Hehe, well, you got me there.” Yosuke blushed and then turned his attention to the TV. Yu felt a little warm himself with Yosuke so close. He glanced over once or twice, noting that Yosuke seemed rather happy. Yu smiled and the trio finished watching the movie.

When it was over, Yosuke went home and Yu put Nanako to bed.


	6. February 11th - Ski Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and friends go on their Ski trips.

The ski trip was finally here and Yu was enjoying every second of it. After a long day out on the slops, everyone gathered back to the lodge to relax… well that was the original plan anyway. During their late night chat, Yosuke suggested ghost stories and Yukiko was extremely into it. She told very detailed and convincing stories which led everyone to be a little on edge as they went off to their rooms.

Despite Yu being paired up to room with Kanji, Yosuke and Teddie tagged along on their walk to their room. “Damn, Yukiko-senpai just doesn't know when to quit.” Kanji sighed as they walked into the room. Teddie and Yosuke settled down, both looking a little nervous. Yu didn’t typically enjoy scary stories, but if anything he was impressed by Yukiko’s skill level. Kanji, however, wasn’t being discreet. He spent some time opening the room’s closets and glancing inside cautiously.

“Dude if you're gonna do that, shut the doors when you're done checking!” Yosuke shouted his voice shaking a bit. “Don't just leave them open! It's freaking me out!”

Kanji seemed a little confused by his suggestion. “Huh? How else are we gonna know what's inside them?”

Yosuke gave out an annoyed sigh. “You're not supposed to! That's the whole point! If I can't see it, it doesn't exist!”

“Oh! I get it! Yosuke, Is that why you always make me sleep with the door closed?” Teddie asked curiously.

“Senpai, you make Teddie sleep in your closet with the door closed?” Everyone glanced over to Yosuke.

“I mean it make sense doesn’t it?” Yu asked. Yosuke smiled.

“Thank you! Who doesn't want their own room, right?”

The conversation continued with a light dose of bickering until they started to grow tired. Eventually they decided to settle down, as Yu went to turn off the lightswitch, there was a light knock outside.

“Senpai, are you awake?” Rise’s voice spoke from outside the door. Yu opened the door. Sure enough Rise stood outside looking distraught. “Yukiko-senpai won't stop telling scary stories. Can I sleep with you tonight?” Rise walked into the room before he could answer. She paused surprised to see Teddie and Yosuke there. “…Huh? What are you two doing in here? Don't tell me you got scared too!” Rise chuckled amused.

Yosuke seemed embarrassed and tried to weasel out. “Of course not! This is just... male bonding! Right guys?”

Kanji and Teddie both nodded trying to play along. Yu sighed, it wasn’t very convincing.

“Right…” Rise looked suspicious. “I don't know where Yukiko-senpai heard so many ghost stories, but I don't think she's going to run out any time soon. Can't I just stay in here for a while?”

“Okay, okay! Just don't let her know we're in here, all right?” Yosuke sighed. Rise stood with a proud grin. Teddie smiled too. “…Is it a sleepover now?”

“ It DEFINITELY ain't a sleepover now.” Kanji.

After some more chatter the group finally decided to go to bed.

“Whoa, whoa, hang on a sec. There's only two beds in here! How are we gonna manage this with five people?” Yosuke noted.

“Someone's gonna have to sleep on the floor, I guess.” Kanji suggested. 

“How considerate of you to volunteer!” Teddie jumped onto one of the beds.

“Uh-uh, no way. There's no spare futon or anything!” Kanji shouted. “ 'Sides, this is me 'n Senpai's room! You guys are the ones who busted in here. One of you sleep on the floor!”

“Well, Teddie's pretty small. He might be able to fit on the bed with Yosuke-senpai and Kanji. And I'll share the other bed with Senpai~!” Rise suggested, stepping to Yu’s side and latching onto his arm.

“Look, it makes more sense to separate by age, doesn't it? Yu and me are your senpai! We deserve a little respect here! “ Yosuke seemed more angry. “Besides, we're partners, so it makes more sense for us to share a bed with each other.”

 _Sharing a bed with Yosuke?_ Yu would prefer that to sleeping with Kanji or Teddie. Though he was a little hesitant to admit it.

“Oh... Yosuke finally said it...” Teddie whispered surprised.

“Huh? Said what?” Yosuke glanced over to Teddie.

“N-no way! Me and Senpai are the biggest, so we need more room. You three are the smallest, so you can share.” Kanji reasoned.

“No fair!” Teddie argued. “ I heard about the camping trip you guys had. It's my turn to sleep with Sensei!” Teddie went to the other side of Yu and latched onto his other arm.

“Do you have to say it like that?” Yosuke winced.

Another knock on the door interrupted the conversation. Yu went to door on the other side it was Naoto. Naoto was there. With some hesitation Yu let her in. She had also been scared.

It only took a few more minutes before Chie followed suit. Chie was more angry than she was scared and chewed the group out. However, Chie didn’t leave and simply settled down with the rest of the group.

It took some time, but gradually everyone had settled into the beds. The boys on one and the girls on the other. Everyone laid down making small talk.

“Shh! Did you hear that?” Yosuke suddenly stopped the conversation.

“H-h-hear what?” Chie sat up startled. “ Don't you start too...!”

Yosuke shushed the room as the whole room went silent. An almost mournful voice echoed in the hall outside of the room.

“Where... Where is it...?” Everyone tensed.

Teddie clutched onto Yu. “W-w-w-w-w-what's that?!”

Naoto sat upright, trying to maintain her cool. “S-stay calm. It's probably another guest. The footsteps got closer.

“What do we do?” Everyone glanced over to Yu for an answer. Yu panicked and then answered.

“Kill the lights!” Yu shouted and rushed towards the lightswitch, he managed to reach the light as the voice echoed outside the door. He froze as he heard the doorknob rattle. The door opened and a few of the group screamed.

Yu recognized the figure and turned on the light. It was Yukiko . “Oh! So this was the right room! Huh? Why was everyone doing sitting in the dark?”

Chie sighed in relief. “Yukiko! Oh thank goodness...”

Yukiko tilted her head, a little confused. “Hmm? Is something wrong?” She was surprisingly clueless on the whole situation. The relief in the room palpable. It was clear that no one wanted to sleep alone. Yukiko agreed to stop telling her stories and settled on the girl’s side of the room.

Yu turned off the light and settled into the bed, between Kanji and Yosuke. “Yosuke, your elbow is digging in my side! Gimme more room.” Teddie complained.

“I can't, there isn't any! You're the one who wanted to stay in here, so sleep on the floor if it bothers you.” Yosuke whispered aggressively. “ Honestly... why'd you think it'd be a good idea to crowd into the same room?”

“Because I want to stay with everyone! I spent a long time in the TV world all alone, you know. Skiing, sleepovers... I want to do all the same fun things you guys get to do!”

“Aw man... When you put it like that, it's kinda sad...” Kanji muttered to himself.

Yu agreed. Yu hadn’t done much of those things either. But with his friends here he felt happy. It was actually better than he had expected.

Yosuke sighed, sounding apologetic. “Yeah... Fine, sorry, forget I said anything. Can we please just go to sleep...?”

Yu shifted onto his side. Could the bed be any smaller? Yu scooted away from Kanji, but suddenly found himself pressing against Yosuke. Quickly feeling his heart rate rise. Lying there, Yu felt Yosuke’s head tuck into his neck, he felt the heat radiate up to his cheeks. He was hyper away of every point of contact, of every deep breath that hit his back. _He’s so close…_ Yu thought. Yosuke shifted, bumping his legs against Yu’s. Despite it feeling closer than he’d typically prefer… with Yosuke it was different. In fact Yu wanted to be closer. As if reading his mind, Yosuke scooted closer to Yu, nestling his face into his back, clutching lightly onto Yu’s shirt. Yu held down a gasp and tried to relax. He took a deep breath, breathing in time with Yosuke. As the two of them relaxed, Yu felt more at peace. He focused onto Yosuke’s breathing slowed… and after a while Yu slipped off into sleep himself.


	7. February 12th: Ski Trip Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and Yosuke get lost in the snow and take shelter in cabin.

After an awkward morning, Yu and his friends got ready and hit the slopes. Yu did much better than he had been expecting. The day went by too quickly. Before they knew it, it was getting late.

At some point Yosuke and Yu split off from the group to race a few more times before they had to return to the lodge. When the sky started to clouded over and it’s started to snow.

“Whoa, looks like it’s not letting up.” Yosuke stopped by Yu.

“We should probably start heading back to the lodge.” Yu suggested.

Yosuke nodded. “That’s a good idea. We don’t want to get stuck out here in bad weather.” He smiled. “Let’s finish this run and go. Race you to the bottom!” Yosuke took off before Yu had a chance to agree.

Yu went to follow him, but watched as Yosuke suddenly lost his balance and then tumbled off course into the trees lining the slop.

Yu rushed over to his side and tried to help him up.

“Wait…” Yosuke clutched his ankle, cringing. “Ow! My foot…” The snow kept accumulating, a little faster now. “Nghh… I think I can get up…”

Yu offered his arm as leverage to get to his feet. Once Yosuke stood he leaned against Yu, favoring his uninjured side. “Are you ok?”

“I don’t think it’s broken, but we should get back. Sorry… I might need to rely on you a bit here.” Yosuke sighed a little as Yu adjusted himself to support Yosuke as they walked. “Which way back to the lodge?” Yosuke asked.

Yu paused. _Which way is the lodge?_

Yu turned to answer Yosuke, but Yosuke already noticed his hesitation. “You don’t have a clue, do you?”

Yu shook his head and then glanced around. “Let’s just stick to the course. It should lead us back.”

“If you’re sure…” Yosuke sounded a little less than confident.

The visibility through the snow decreased as they continued their way to the lodge. They walked for a good time with the lodge still nowhere to be seen…

“I can’t where we’re going anymore.” Yosuke told Yu, wincing. “Ngh…sorry, I’m slowing us down too much.” His toned shifted as he became apologetic. “You must be exhausted…”

It was true. Yu was exhausted. The weight of Yosuke and the weight of their combined skiis was a lot. But he had to keep going. Yosuke needed him right now. “Don’t worry about me.” Yu answered him, softly determined.

Yosuke didn’t seem so convinced. “Dude, it's bad enough to be lost out here without having to drag me around too... Ow... We have to find somewhere to stop...” Yosuke started to groan in pain. They needed to find somewhere to rest. Yu and Yosuke glanced around in order to find some refuge. “Hey, wait a sec... Is that a cottage?! Maybe we can rest there and wait out the snow... C'mon, let's hurry!”

Sure enough in the distance there was some kind of building. Yu took a deep breath and moved forward. _Just a little further_ , he thought.

When they approached the cottage, they tried to get the attention of anyone who could be in there. There wasn’t answer so Yu tried the handle. “It opened? That’s lucky…” Yu and Yosuke stepped into the cottage. “Hello? Is anybody in here?”

The cottage was empty. It looked like some kind of tool shed. At least that’s what Yu thought it could be. An empty hearth sat at the center.

“Here you should sit down.” Yu set Yosuke onto the ground near the hearth.

“Ngh... Well, even if someone comes back, hopefully they'll understand it's an emergency... Hey, wait... do you have your phone? Maybe we can call for help!” Yosuke asked.

Yu pulled out his phone to check. “No reception.” He answered and then placed his phone up. He could find a few things to start a fire, they could wait out the storm. Luckily there was some old newspapers and few matches. It took a while but he managed to start a fire.

Yu sighed relieved and settled down next to Yosuke. “Wonder how long we'll be stuck here...” Yosuke gave a weak laugh which turned into a wince of pain. “Ngh… ow…”

Yu turned to him. “Let me look at your ankle.” Yosuke agreed with another pained groan.

“Careful... I think it’s sprained…” He admitted.

 _Maybe I could make a compress to get the swelling down._ Yu took a moment to think and then went to grab some icicles and wrapped them in his scarf. He didn’t need it anymore anyway. He went back to Yosuke.

“Thanks... This'll keep the swelling down.” Yosuke sighed as Yu settled by his side. “Geez... First I wreck my leg, then we get lost in a blizzard. Worst trip ever, huh?”

Yu watched as Yosuke stared sadly at the fire. “At least it’ll be memorable.” Yu tried to smile lightly. 

“Ha ha seriously?” He gave a light chuckle. “Always thinking positive huh? ” Yosuke turned to Yu. “Um... I wanted to say thanks, though.” His eyes almost shimmering in the firelight. “I would've been in big trouble if you hadn't been there. It's not like I think you would have left me behind or anything like that, but... You always seem to be there when I really need you. Looks like I owe you one now, partner.”

Yu felt a warmth stir in chest. “Don’t worry about it.” He smiled. The two of them quietly talked. Yosuke leaned against Yu lightly. _He’s beautiful like this._ Yu glanced over to Yosuke. He couldn’t look away. Something in him wanted to be closer. Yu quickly blushed and then shook the thought from his head as he glanced over to Yosuke’s leg. The brunette was shifting around a lot. _Oh right, it must hard for him to sit still._

Yu pulled away and started to take off his jacket. “Huh? What are you doing? Keep your coat on, it's way too cold for that...” Yosuke told him. Yu folded up his coat and lifted began to lift Yosuke’s leg to sit on top of the jacket. “You don't have to...” Yosuke let out a hiss of pain. Yu stopped. “Oww... Hey, be careful, would you?”

“Sorry…” Yu apologized and lowered his leg. “Maybe if you lie down…”

“Yeah, good idea. Sitting up's kind of an awkward position for this...” Yosuke settled back, trying to relax. Yu gently shifted Yosuke’s leg on top of his coat. Yosuke cursed a little. “Geez, is it supposed to hurt this much...?” He winced. Yu moved let go about to say another apology.

“S-s-s-s-stop right there!” Both Yosuke and Yu snapped their heads to see the cabin door swing open. Teddie busting into the room. “Yosuke! What happened to the line that must never be crossed?!”

“Senpai, no! Don't leave me!” Rise followed behind him. It wasn’t just Rise either, all of their friends entered the shack.

“Huh? What -- what are you guys doing here?!” Yosuke shouted surprised.

“...They're still dressed.” Rise spoke surprised.

“How the hell did you manage to find us?” Yosuke paused. “Wait, ’still dressed’...?” Yu’s cheeks grew red and he scooted away from Yosuke.

“Why wouldn't they be dressed?” Yukiko asked Rise.

“D-Do I really have to spell it out...?” Naoto whispered.

The room felt even more awkward. “What are you talking about? I hurt my leg...” Yosuke explained. He grew angry. “Hey, wait a minute. The way you all burst in here... Were you outside listening?!”

“W-we didn’t want to interrupt…!”

“Yeah, it sounded… pretty serious in here…”

“Of course it was serious! We were lost in the mountains! We thought we were gonna die!” Yosuke shouted.

The group seemed a little confused. “What do you mean "lost in the mountains”? This little hut is right behind the lodge we're staying in.”

“It seems it's a storage shed. They don't lock it because workers come here often during the day.” Naoto explained. It looked like Yu’s suspicion was almost right. Though it didn’t help his or Yosuke’s embarrassment.

“No way... We were almost there?!” Yosuke tried to get up, but stopped and winced in pain. “Ngh…”

“Yosuke, you really are hurt?!” Teddie’s smile grew mischievous. “Hehe, I get it. Sensei was being your nurse...”

Yosuke grew red in embarrassment. “Not. Another. Word.” He gritted his teeth.

Yu cleared his throat to break through his own embarrassment. “Yosuke hurt his ankle while we were skiing.”

“A sprain?” Naoto glanced to Yosuke, who was avoiding everyone’s stares. “ It's a good thing we came to look for you. We'll take him to the lodge and see if they have a first aid station. Then we should get him home as soon as possible.”

Yosuke sighed. “Yes, please...”

“All right. No reason to hang around here any longer than we have to, then. Let's put this fire out and get outta here.” Kanji went to put out the fire while Teddie and Yu helped Yosuke up.

“Wow, Yosuke. You're really lucky. I bet Sensei's the best nurse there is!” Teddie smiled. Yosuke glanced away from Yu, blushing still. “Please stop calling him that...”

Yu looked away too. It was going to be an awkward trip back to Inaba.


	8. February 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and Nanako make chocolates for Valentine's Day.

Yu had expected valentine’s day. It was rare that he received any chocolate, so he never counted on it. Sometimes if he felt like it, he would buy some from himself to cheer himself up.

What he had not expected was Teddie’s ‘Challenge’ to get the most amount of chocolate on Valentine’s day. Yu wasn’t sure Teddie really understood the concept. After an embarrassing call-out on a Junes commercial, Yosuke called Yu.

“What... the hell... am I looking at?! That devious little... I can't believe my parents let him do this! And people are falling for it?!” Yosuke sighed. “ I was supposed to be there today. They must have asked Teddie to fill in for me… Argh, you know what this means, don't you?! Teddie's gonna get a ton of chocolate! Yu... we have to beat him.” A determination flared in Yosuke’s voice. “No matter what, we have to get more chocolate than him tomorrow! We'll never live it down if we don't! Our pride is on the line! Let's do our best and make sure we win!”

Yosuke hung up before Yu could respond. Yu sighed. It was very clear that neither of the other boys understood that it was too late to really control how much chocolate they got. Yu would know.

“Big bro?” Nanako called him from the couch. “Do you think you could help me make homemade chocolate? A bunch of girls in my class were talking about Valentine's Day......They said that giving store-bought chocolate was the same as saying you didn't care!”

Yu smiled with a firm nod. “Let’s do it.”

Yu would never tell anyone, but he had made chocolates and candies before. It was almost a comfort food when he would go through different schools and different guardians.

After some chopping, melting and tempering, the chocolate had cooled with a glossy finish. “Oh! It's so pretty!” Nanako mused as Yu grabbed some things to decorate the chocolate and to wrap them. The young girl was beaming and Yu smiled brightly, after everything that had happened having this kind of domesticity was more than welcomed. 

“There, that's everybody! Thanks, big bro! Now maybe I can give homemade chocolates every year! To you and daddy and all my friends...” Nanako paused, her voice going quiet as reality struck. “...Oh...I just remembered. You won't be here next Valentine's Day, will you, big bro?”

Yu frowned. _Who will help her next year?_ Even though his Uncle would still be there, it somehow bothered Yu to imagine him trying and failing to help Nanako. Not just that but Yu would be alone too. Would anyone wish him a good Valentine’s Day? _Will they remember me then?_ He shivered at the thought. He pushed it aside. He still had this time now. He should enjoy it. “We’ll make this year special.” Yu smiled. 

“Hmm… Okay!” Nanako grinned. “Dad always says we should enjoy spending time with you while you’re here… so that’s what I’ll do!” There was a strong pride in her stare. “Anyway, it'll be okay! Because I can always send them through the mail too, right? I'll even make some earlier so they get there in time for Valentine's Day!” She grinned trying to reassure him.

Yu smiled. Even though he’d be apart from Nanako and his friends, they would still be in his heart. But somehow he still felt as if leaving wouldn’t be right… as if he was missing something.

“Oh! There's a box of chocolates left over! Here, big bro! You should give chocolates, too!” Nanako handed him the last box. “Since you made them with care, you should give them to someone you reaaaaaally treasure, okay?”

Yu nodded. It would definitely be a first for him, but he knew he would feel bad if he didn’t give it to someone. The two chatted a bit before Yu had to put Nanako to bed. Yu settled into bed, wondering who he would give his chocolates to.


	9. February 14th: Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu gives Yosuke chocolates for Valentine's Day.

As Yu went through the day, he only received chocolates from Chie, Yukiko, and Rise. It bothered him more than he had expected, but maybe it’s because this year he actually cared about where he was.

At the end of classes, he still had the chocolates that he had made with Nanako in his bag. There was only one person he wanted to give them to… Yu glanced to Yosuke behind him. Yosuke had only received a box of chocolates from Chie and Yukiko… Yu felt even more sure about giving the chocolates to him. He wanted Yosuke to cheer up and to see he cared… but still… _what if he doesn’t accept them?_ Yu swallowed a bit of air and then spoke. “Hey Yosuke.” Yosuke glanced up to him. “Are you free to go somewhere?”

Yosuke sighed and stood up. “Sorry dude, I gotta go to work today. If it's important you can walk with me if you want.”

Yosuke nodded. “Sure.”

“Are you sure you wouldn't rather hang around here, though? Girls have gotta be giving out chocolates soon....Right?” Yosuke shot Yu a desperate glance. Yu shook his head. They weren’t getting anymore chocolates. “Ahh, who am I kidding? Let's go, Yu. There's nothing for us here.”

Together they made their way to Junes. Yosuke complained about the day and about work, mostly due to Teddie’s new popularity. As they passed the park, they slowed down. Yu glanced down to Yosuke who had started to limp a little. “How’s your leg?” Yu asked him.

“Oh, my leg? Yeah, it's still kinda busted... Guess I won't be doing the basketball game after all. I was kinda looking forward to it, too...” He sighed and stretched his back a little. “Man, I can't catch a break lately, huh?”

“Oh hey maybe this will cheer you up.” The two of them stopped walking as Yu went through his bag to pull out the box. “Huh? What's this? A get well soon present?” Yu’s heart quickly raced as Yosuke went to tear open the wrapping. When he opened the box, Yosuke eyes lit up for a brief second. “...! It's... chocolate?” Yosuke’s cheeks grew red. “W-wait, you're giving me chocolate? TODAY?!”

The brunette stared at the box, looking like he was about to panic. The confidence from before suddenly drained as Yu’s cheeks grew red. “I just wanted you to have some.”

Yosuke’s panic softened as his cheeks remained rosy. "Yeah, I got that part...” Yosuke stared at the chocolates intensely. “My question is why are you giving them to _me_?” Yosuke didn’t wait for an answer and continued. “Well... I guess chocolate is better than no chocolate…at least....” Yosuke glanced up, briefly apologetic. “I mean... thanks.”

Yu gave a sigh of relief as an earnest moment between them as the embarrassment lifted. Yosuke smiled earnestly. “Actually, the more I think about it, this is exactly the kind of thing you'd do, isn't it? You've got guts, man...........” He laughed a little. “A-As long as you didn't give some to everyone else!” He told him.

Yu shook his head. “No just you.”  
Yosuke’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh, uh... I wasn't actually being serious, but...Wow, really...?” He glanced up at Yu, strangely proud. Yu couldn’t help smiling, his heart warming. “Thanks, Yu. You're really something.”

The two of them continued their walk to Junes, Yosuke returning to his carefree and bold attitude. After Yosuke was dropped off at Junes, Yu returned home for the evening. Nanako helped Yu eat some of his chocolates, despite Dojima encouraging otherwise. Yu didn’t mind though it was just another thing that he wouldn’t be able to do again when he left.

When Yu settled down for the night, he felt his phone buzz. Yosuke had texted him:

**_partner these chocltes r AWESUM!!!_ **

**_srsly their so gud wtf_ **

**_ur amazing!!_**

Yu smiled staring at the messages on his phone. A light feeling rose from his chest but he couldn’t figure out why this made him feel so... warm.


	10. February 15th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and Yosuke retry drawing fortunes from the Shrine.

Classes had broken for lunch when Kou came up to Yu. “Yu!”

Yu turned to Kou a bit surprised. “I need your help, man. I heard Yosuke got hurt on the weekend. That really sucks, but he was supposed to play in the basketball game tomorrow! Can you fill in for him? Please?! I wouldn't ask if the situation wasn't desperate!”

Luckily for Yu he had already made plans to go to the game, so he didn’t mind filling in for Yosuke while he was there. Besides the guys on the basketball team seemed to be looking for it. _I don’t play basketball, but if they need me…_ Yu gave a nod. “Sure, no problem.”

“Really?!” Kou grinned. “Thanks, Yu, you're the best! You're really saving my neck, here. I'll find some way to make it up to you, I promise! I've gotta run, but I'll be in touch to let you know the details. Thanks again! See you!” Kou disappeared into the halls before Yu could ask anything.

The rest of his classes were pretty boring though Yu was picked on once or twice to answer questions.

“Hey Yosuke. I’m going to be covering you for the game tomorrow.” Yu told him as they walked out of class.

“Whoa, really?!” Yosuke lit up. Yu nodded with a smile. “Thanks man, you saved me skin!” The two of them walked into the hallway. “Oh are you free? Wanna go somewhere?”

“Yeah sounds good to me.”

* * *

Yu and Yosuke continued to chat about the game as they walked, eventually passing by the Tatsuhime Shrine. Yu couldn’t help but glance over to it. The terrible fortune he received still making him uneasy. Yosuke sighed. “The shrine, huh? Ever since I got that awful fortune the last time we were here, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it...”

Yu glanced over to Yosuke, who seemed pensive. _I guess he’s thinking about it too. Maybe we should try again?_ Yu turned to Yosuke. “Do you want to stop here for a minute?” He offered. Yosuke nodded.

“Yeah I want try to get a better fortune this time.” They walked to the shrine.

The two of them decided to pull another fortune, this time hopefully something better. Yosuke smiled when he looked at his. “Whoa! I don't believe it! "Great Blessing!” He showed it off to Yu.

 _Wow his really improved._ Yu watched as Yosuke read out his fortune happily.

“ Yesss! Finally! This is all great stuff!” Yosuke then leaned over to look at Yu’s. Yu felt more confident with Yosuke there and opened his curse, expecting some improvement. “’Great Curse’." Yu frowned.

“Oh... same as last time, huh? That sucks.” Yosuke replied almost equally disappointed. “It would've been cool if both of us could've done better.” Yosuke placed his into his pocket.

Yu went quietly to tie his bad fortune to the fence with the other omikuji.

The two of them then sat on a bench nearby. “Now that I think about it, I'm not surprised my fortune improved. It's probably got a lot to do with you.” Yosuke glance over to Yu. “You know how they say positive thinking can bring positive results?” He smiled softly. “I think the idea of going to college with you has really boosted my energy lately. It's good to have a goal of some kind to focus on.”

Yu stared at Yosuke, admiring the determination in his eyes. “You’re serious about this, aren’t you?”

Yosuke leaned back. “Of course! When I make up my mind about something, I go for it whole-heartedly. Besides, we make a good team, right? Why wouldn't I want to stick with you?”

“That we do.” Yu leaned back as well. The thought of them together in college brought him for comfort than he would admit out loud.

After a brief moment of contemplation, Yosuke leaned forward as something came to mind. “Wait a sec... Say, partner... what kind of schools do you think you'll be trying for anyway? I just realized that any school you could get into would be pretty far out of my reach...” He sounded disheartened.

Yu never gave it much thought. Of course, his parents expected him to go the best possible school, but what did he want… _I want to go to school with Yosuke. Whatever that means._ “It doesn’t matter to me.” Yu spoke out loud. Yosuke seemed surprised but didn’t press him for more details.

“Oh yeah? Well that's heartening... Still, I wouldn't want to feel like I was holding you back or anything like that.” With a firm nod, Yosuke stood up. “All right, it's settled. For this plan to have a chance, I have to seriously pull up my grades! If this is what I decided, then I've gotta put my mind to it and work hard.” He smiled and turned to Yu. “We're equals. There's no way you're gonna leave me behind!” There was a determination in Yosuke’s eyes that Yu hadn’t seen in a while. “Well, guess I should go home and start studying.” Yosuke grabbed his bag. Yu did the same. “ I'll call you if I need help. Later!”

The two of them parted ways for the day. After a quick dinner, Yu went up to his room to study. He felt more tired than expected so he turned in for the night.


	11. February 16th: The Basketball Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu goes to substitute for Yosuke at a basketball game, only for things to go south rather quickly.

Getting out of bed took all of Yu’s energy. He felt heavy and achy as he got dressed. No matter how he felt, he promised that he would substitute for Yosuke. With some difficulty he gathered his things and headed to the school.

Kou and Daisuke met him on the road. Kou was grinning, excited for the game. “Morning, Yu. All set for the game today? Thanks again for taking over for Hanamura. You really saved my neck.”

“That's just the kind of dependable guy he is!” Daisuke nudged him. “As expected from the soccer team, right?” He chuckled.

Yu felt a little dizzy from Daisuke’s nudge. _I got to keep going._ Yu shook it off the best he could and gave them a solid nod. “I’ll do my best.”

“I know you will, dude! That's all I need.”

The three of them walked to school as Yu started to feel worse and worse. 

* * *

As he warmed up, Yu had trouble focusing. If possible, he felt even worse than before. His head was pounding, he felt too warm and too dizzy. _I have to get through this._ He convinced himself. He promised his friends that he would do this. They depended on him.

“All right, guys, this is it! Let's have some fun and kick some asses!” Kou told the team as they got together. “Hey, Yu... You okay, man?” Yu glanced to Kou. Kou was frowning. “You look a little wobbly.”

Yu attempted to give him a reassuring smile. “I’ll shake it off.”

Kou didn’t seem convinced, but he trusted in Yu. “Okay. Call a time-out if you have to, all right? I don't want anyone getting hurt out there.”

Yu nodded. _I’m fine I can do this._ The referee blew the whistle to signal the game is about to start.

“Here we go, guys!” Kou shouted and the game started.

Right away, Yu felt his body fight against him. His breathing quickened and everything around him swayed. “Hey –Yu? Yu!” Yu felt a soft impact as his vision started to darken. “Hey time out!”

The sound of the ref’s whistle being blown is the last thing he heard before passing out.

* * *

When Yu opened his eyes, he found himself staring at the ceiling of the nurse’s office. He could feel a blanket over him, but he still felt cold. He looked over to see Nanako and Dojima sitting nearby. “Nanako?” Yu muttered as he slowly sat up, still dizzy. Nanako immediately flew to his side as she saw him awake.

“Big bro!”

“Ah, you're awake.” His uncle walked up behind her, a concerned look on his face. “I talked to the nurse. Looks like you've got a fever. Did you decide to play today knowing you weren't feeling well? Honestly, you should know better than that...” He sighed. Yu felt a wave of guilt hit him. “It's a good thing Nanako and I were here so we can take you home.”

The door to the nurse’s office opened, giving Yu a climpse of the crowd hanging around outside. It was weird to get this much attention. _Great can this get any worse._ On cue, his friends walked in… _all_ of his friends. Yu felt his stomach sink.

“Whew! Made it... You definitely attracted some attention, Yu.” Kou went up to him first, despite his light tone he couldn’t hide the frown. 

Yosuke nearly ran up to his bedside, his expression was guilt-ridden… “Dude, are you okay?” He stared intensely at Yu. “I'm sorry. This is my fault, huh? You only had to play today because of me...” His voice trailed off. Yu felt equally guilty, neither of them could’ve predicted this.

“These things happen...” Yu told him. These words didn’t seem to put Yosuke anymore at ease. “I guess... It still sucks that it happened at all though.”

The rest of the investigation team gave their concerns, they attempted to be comforting but Yu just felt even worse. Eventually Kanji stepped up to take Yu’s place in the game. Mostly because Kou needed someone and no one else was going to do it. After some back in forth, most of the group had left to go watch the end of the game. “I’d better help give Kanji at least a crash course in basketball.” Yosuke moved away from Yu’s sighed and spoke quietly to himself. “This is gonna be a disaster...” He glanced back over to Yu, a soft sincerity in his gaze. “Are you going to be okay, partner?” Yu gave a weak smile and a light nod.

Dojima nodded. “I'll take him home and make sure he gets to bed.”

“Okay. I'll text you later to let you know how it went. Wish them luck.” Assured, Yosuke took off to help the basketball team prepare Kanji. 

Yosuke follows the others out of the nurse's office. His uncle turned to him. “Well, I'm going to find the nurse again and let her know we're taking you home. You just sit tight with Nanako for a few minutes.” Yu nodded and laid down, his muscles aching. Nanako hovered by bedside.

“Don't worry, big bro. I know how to make soup! It's just from a box, but it'll help you feel better...” She assured him. Yu’s vision darkened again and he slipped back into sleep.

* * *

When he woke up again, he laid on his futon. His uncle must have brought him home on his own. Yu felt his stomach tighten and felt even worse at the thought. He should’ve stayed conscious… he could have… He gave a stifled groan as he shifted, drenched in sweat and uncomfortable.

It was dark and Yu didn’t know where his phone was. Though even he didn’t he couldn’t reach it. Yu laid there and tried to relax enough to sleep. The sound of crackling… or was it sleet… stirred in his clouded hearing. A faint yellow glow seemed to light the room for a moment, but when he glanced over to the TV all that he saw there was a reflection a light outside. He sighed and pulled the cover over his head and fell back into an uneasy sleep.


	12. February 17th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu recovers from his sickness.

Yu woke up to his alarm. _Morning already?_ He turned over, his body feeling worse than it had the day before. He sighed as much as he wanted to go to school. He knew that he wouldn’t be physically capable of leaving the house today. After struggling, he managed to get up and turn off his alarm. When he finished he collapsed onto his bed and passed out.

A soft knock on his door, woke him up. Based off of the light from outside, Yu figured that it was around afternoon. “Big bro? Are you awake?” The door cracked open. Yu sat up as Nanako walked in with a tray of soup. “How are you feeling? You've been asleep a long time...”

“I’m doing a little better.” Yu wasn’t sure if that was entirely true, but he didn’t want to worry her more.

“I made you some soup. I hope it makes you feel better...” She handed him the bowl.

“Thank you.” His stomach growled as he took in the smell of the soup. He hadn’t realized how hungry he actually was. Yu started to eat and Nanako left the room for a bit. When she came back, she held something in her hands.

“Guess what Big bro!” She went over to him. “You were in the newspaper!”

Yu placed down his bowl and took the newspaper clipping his hands. It was a small article about yesterday's basketball game. It started off by mentioning Yu’s unfortunate accident. He sighed. _Great no one will forget this._ Yu handed it back to Nanako.

Nanako didn’t seem to notice his sad demeanor and just giggle excitedly. “I’m gonna keep it!” Nanako continued to talk to Yu about things until he finished his meal. When he did, she took the tray downstairs and returned to give medicine and a quick goodnight.


	13. February 18th: The Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and Yosuke go on a mission to swap papers and end up in an awkward situation.

The next day, Yu felt much better if not a bit fatigued. Being at school was a little awkward after everything. Before he knew it managed to make it through the school day with his dignity intact.

As he walked out into hall, he noticed Yosuke. Yosuke smiled and walked over to him. “Hey Yu, are you feeling better?”

Yu nodded. “Much better. Do you want to walk home together?”

Yosuke’s smile faded as he shifted a little uncomfortable. “Actually... I need your help with something.”

“What is it?” Yu asked him.

Yosuke sighed. “It’s about that quiz we just finished in class...” Yosuke glanced down, worried. “Kashiwagi grabbed mine off my desk when I was done, but she took the wrong paper. She just grabbed a sheet full of doodles!” Yosuke looked back up to Yu, pleading with him. “You gotta help me switch it out with the real one!”

Yu couldn’t say no to Yosuke. Not when he knew that Yosuke was doing his best. Yu nodded “Alright let’s do it.”

Yosuke smiled in relief. “Oh man, you are a lifesaver. I owe you big time.” Yosuke thought for a moment to determine a plan. “Okay, here's what we'll do. Kashiwagi just took the quizes down to the faculty office. I don't think she actually saw the paper. We'll wait for her to leave, sneak in real quick, and switch it out with my real quiz. Got it?”

“But what if someone sees us?”

“I don't know, we'll think of something!” Yosuke didn’t seem to have much of a plan. “...Or we'll get expelled. One or the other. Come on, man, you already said you'd go. No take-backs!”

Together they hurried to the faculty office. Miraculously none of the teachers were even close to the faculty office. If they were quick Yu was confident they could get away with it. Yosuke took another glance around the space. “Okay. Coast is clear. Let's hurry before someone shows up.”

The two of them entered the space. Yu remained back to guard the door while Yosuke hurried to Kashiwagi’s desk. “Come on, where is it…” Yosuke shuffled through some papers. “Ah ha!” Yosuke shouted as he held up a piece of paper. He switched out the papers and placed the doodle page into his pocket. Yosuke then went up to Yu, a pleased look on his face. “Okay, let's get out of here before—”

Yosuke went quiet as the two of them heard footsteps from the hallway outside. The boys exchanged terrified looks. “Shit someone’s coming. What do we do?!” Yosuke looked to Yu for guidance.

Yu thought for a moment and then glanced around, maybe they could hide until the person left. There didn’t seem to be a good hiding spot… except… He looked over to the back of the room. “The broom closet.”

Yosuke panicked. “What?!” Yosuke’s voice turned to a whisper. “The broom closet? With my luck a janitor’ll come in or something!” The footsteps got closer.

“No time.” Yu grabbed his arm and dragged him into the broom closet as quickly as he could. They closed the door with little time to spare.

The space is cramped and dark. Yosuke is awkwardly pressed in by Yu, trying not to move. Yosuke moved and tripped on what Yu thought was a broom. Yu bent down to try and help somehow. He tried to kneel down, but ended up slipping on a rag. He slipped and fell partially onto Yosuke. Yu pulled himself partially up onto all fours. Before Yu had the chance to apologize, the two heard the door of office slide open. 

_Shit someone’s here._ Yu stayed still. His heart racing. As he steadied his breathing, Yu became _very_ aware of how close Yosuke was. He couldn’t see it, but he could tell that Yosuke was underneath him. Was Yu… excited by this? _I’m not… I can’t be… I mean it’s just Yosuke right?_ He imagined what Yosuke looked like now. Was he blushing? _Shit it’s Yosuke…I’m…_ Yu turned his head, his cheeks growing red as he tried not to look forward.

After a while they heard the door close. “A-Are they gone?” Yu’s voice cracked as he slowly found a way to get off of Yosuke.

“ I-I'm gonna check!” Yosuke hurried away from Yu and cracked open the closet door. “I don't see anyone... I think the coast's clear...” Both of them walked out, Yosuke turned away from Yu. “That was way too close... In more ways than one.”

Yu sighed and took a bit to catch his breath. “You got us into this.”

Yosuke groaned, finally meeting Yu’s stare. “Yeah Yeah I know.” Yu watched his expression. His cheeks were still a bit red. “Geez... “ Yosuke placed a hand on his neck. Uh, but seriously... Thanks for your help.” Yosuke gave him a genuine smile. “ I meant it when I said I wanted to get better grades... And letting Kashiwagi see THAT instead of my quiz would've messed that up for sure. I can't risk a stupid mistake like that ruining all my plans for college!”

It was surprising to see Yosuke talk about his future so seriously. When Yu first meet him, Yosuke hardly seemed serious about anything. They both had changed so much since then. Yosuke placed a hand on Yu’s shoulder. “C'mon, Yu. We'd better get out of here before someone finds us. Wouldn't want you getting in trouble because of me...”

The two of them left and Yu headed home.

That night Yu had trouble sleeping, he couldn’t help but think back to the closet. Was he really starting to feel what he thought he was? Eventually he grew tired and fell asleep.


	14. February 23rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and Yosuke help around Junes. Yu finds out about Dojima's struggle with aftermath of the murders.

After a long day of classes, Yu and Yosuke decided to walk to Yu’s house and study. “You mind if we stop by Junes first? I left my bag in the staff room the other day. It'll only take a minute.”

Yu didn’t mind the detour and went to Junes with Yosuke. The place was busier than Yu had expected. _Some kind of sale?_

Yosuke noticed it too. “Man, they look pretty swamped today. I wonder what's up? Well, not my problem. I'm not scheduled to work today. Oh crap... Maybe I spoke too soon..” Yu turned to see what Yosuke was looking at. His father approached him.

He addressed him roughly. “Yosuke, glad you're here. A few people called in sick. I need you to fill in for them.”

“Are you serious?” Yosuke groaned. “This was supposed to be my day off...”

“ I don't have a choice. I'll see about switching your day off, but in the meantime, I need you here.”

Yosuke sighed. “Guess there's no getting around it...” He turned to Yu, defeated. “Sorry, Yu. We'll hang out some other time, okay?”

“I can help to if you want.” Yu offered. _It’s not like I have anything else planned today._ Yosuke seemed surprised.

“Seriously? You don't have to do that.  
Yosuke smiled. “But if you're offering, we won't turn you down.”

With that Yu grabbed an apron and went with Yosuke to help around with restocking and helping customers.

As the day came to the close Teddie ran into them and struck up a conversation. “ Yosuke, are you still thinking about moving in with Sensei? I'm getting a little jealous...” Teddie admitted a little embarrassed.

“Huh? What for? It's not like I'm going to forget about you if I move in with Yu...” Yosuke assured him.

Teddie grew irritated. “I'm not jealous of Sensei! I'm jealous of you! You might get to live with him! Look at him!” Teddie gestured to Yu. “He looks amazing in an apron, he takes care of Nanako-chan, he cooks, and cleans, and who knows what else! He's the perfect husband! Yosuke, you have no idea how lucky you are!”

Yu blushed, when Teddie put it like that… Teddie went down on his knees holding onto Yu’s legs. “Sensei, take me back! If Yosuke doesn't want to move in with you anymore, let it be me!”

It was a bit flattering in a way, though Yu couldn’t tell how much of Teddie’s speech was overly dramatic and how much Teddie actually meant. Before Yu could respond, Yosuke stepped in. “Hey, that's NOT going to happen! I'm going to study hard and ace every exam! However many it takes so I can follow Yu to the city!” Yosuke nearly shouted. His tone determined and almost… possessive? “So don't get any ideas!”

Both Yu and Teddie were speechless. Teddie stood up. “Whoa... I underestimated the power of Yosuke's love for Sensei! I'd better be careful...”

“He he, that's right...” Yosuke grinned a little too pleased. Yu couldn’t help but smile too. His expression quickly changed as he thought over what was just said. “ I mean, w-wait a sec! Don't I get a say in this? It's not like we're getting married, dumbass!” Yosuke glanced away a flustered.

 _He’s kinda cute like that._ Yu tried hard not to smile. 

“Ugh... but as weirdly as he phrased it, Teddie does kinda have a point. I can't imagine a better roommate than you, Yu. You're like a perfect storm of domestic skills. I bet living with you will be pretty easy.”

The trio continued to talk as they cleaned, the mood returning to something more comfortable and casual. Teddie ran off to go talk to more customers, leaving Yu and Yosuke to finish up on their own.

As the crowds thinned, Yosuke’s dad returned. “Okay, the crowd's thinning out so I think you two can go home now.”

“Whew, glad to hear it. What a day.” Yosuke. 

“Yu-kun, thanks for helping us out. Yosuke talks about you all the time. Moving here was hard on him, so I'm glad he's made such a good friend. “ Yosuke’s dad. “Make sure to stay in touch with him after you leave Inaba, okay?”

“Of course he will!” Yosuke.

“Well, you never know. People get busy and forget to call. And there was that other kid before... What was his name? Katsura?” Yosuke’s dad.

“...Katsuragi.” Yosuke’s initial surprised turned to a bitter expression. One that Yosuke’s Dad didn’t seem to notice.

“Right, Katsuragi. That was it. Friendships are very resilient, but you still have to put the effort into nurturing them. So make sure you don't take each other for granted.”

Yosuke sighed. “Yeah...”

“Well, I've got work to finish. Thanks again, you two. See you at home, Yosuke.” Yosuke’s dad waved as he walked off. Yu turned back to a quiet and sullen Yosuke. Yu was a little unsure what to say, but he wanted to know… “Who’s Katsuragi?”

Yosuke turned away from him. “...No one.” Yosuke sighed. “I don't want to talk about it. I'll see you at school, all right? Later.” Yosuke walked away in the direction of the staff room. Yu frowned. The name had obviously hit a sore spot in Yosuke’s memory. He hadn’t meant to overstep any boundaries. As he walked home, Yu hoped that this could be brushed off.

* * *

Yu arrived home later than expected to Nanako and Dojima. Dojima had apparenty tried to make dinner with little success. Yu helped clean up the mess and while Dojima and Nanako ordered something. As they ate, the TV played in the background.

“So Yu How's school coming along?” Dojima asked.

“It’s going well.” Yu replied.

“I guess your final exams are coming up soon. You've been doing well up until now, so I doubt you have much reason to worry....Not that I'd blame you if they didn't go well. Things have been kind of hectic this year. I promise not to tell your mother if it comes to that.” Dojima smiled.

“Thank you, but I should be fine.” Yu smiled as they continued to eat.

“Exams sound hard...” Nanako chimed in.

“Ha ha, don't worry Nanako.” Dojima assured Nanako. “That won't be for a while yet. You'll do your best when the time comes.”

“Hmmmm, big bro's pretty smart. Can he help me study?” Nanako turned to Yu. Yu smiled with a nod.

“Well, sure, I suppose.” Dojima said, his face tensed as if he was disappointed. “But you know I can help too...”

“Our next story. Tohru Adachi, the man who confessed to the murders of Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi last April, made a court appearance today...” The newscaster on TV spoke. Yu glanced to the TV, on it was a picture of Adachi.

Yu looked over at Dojima. His expression turned grim and serious. He sighed. “Yeah. I was there. Curiosity got the better of me, I guess. We couldn't talk, of course, but I saw him. He'd barely look at me. I don't think I'll ever understand it. What happened... why he did what he did... Or how I—”

“Adachi, formerly a detective with the Inaba police department, was the partner of Ryotaro Dojima, the lead investigator on this case.” The TV newscaster interrupted. The image is replaced with a video interview of Dojima outside the courthouse.

“No comment.” TV Dojima replied as the reporters followed him.

“How did you not realize your own partner was involved in the murders?” A reporter pressed him.

“I said, ‘no comment’.” TV Dojima insisted, more aggressively.

As soon as the reporter went to reply Dojima switched off the TV. Yu focused on Dojima who was now mumbling to himself. “How did I not realize...? Do they think I don't ask myself that every day? Dammit...”

“Adachi-san was a bad person...?” Nanako whispered quietly to her father. Her tone pierced Yu’s heart.

“...Yes.” Dojima spoke her quiet.

“Were you on TV because you arrested him? Is that why you went there?” Nanako asked him unknowingly.

“... I don't know.”

Nanako watched him confused. “Hmm? I don't understand...”

“Me neither.” Dojima sighed heavily. He glanced down, avoiding the two stares of his family. “I guess I should've expected people to talk. They're right, you know. He was my partner, and I probably should have known something was wrong.” He scowled. “Damn if it doesn't make me angry, though...” His anger softened into pain and insecurity. “Honestly... I hear talk like that at the station sometimes, too. No one says it to my face, of course, but you can't help but run up against rumors from time to time.”

Yu frowned. “Is that why you’re home so often now?”

Dojima glanced over to him surprised. “Huh.” Dojima thought for a moment and then rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. “You could be right about that.” 

“I don’t mind if Dad’s home more often.” Nanako gave a weak smile. The genuine innocence of her smile, easing Dojima’s demeanor.

“Anyway, It's my problem to deal with. I'm just glad we can put all of that behind us. “ Dojima admitted, doing his best to smile. “And that I can be home more often so we can eat together like a family. I owe you guys that much at least.”

Yu had trouble brushing over how tired Dojima was. It was true that it was easy to pin the blame on Dojima. People didn’t understand anything. There wasn’t anything Yu could do about Dojima’s suffering. All he could do was be there for Dojima and Nanako.


	15. February 25th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke gives Yu an almost apology while studying.

When classes ended for the day, Yosuke asked Yu to help him study at the Library. Yu agreed, though he still felt bad about what had happened the day before. Yosuke didn’t seem bothered though.

The brunette pulled out his notes and placed them onto the table. “All right, time to get to work!” He spent a moment to look over everything and then scratched his head. “Uhhh I think I went overboard with taking notes in class this time. There's way too much material here to sort through.” Yosuke turned to Yu, who had pulled out his own notes. “Think you can help me out?”

Yu nodded. “Sure I’ll see what I can do.”

Yosuke smiled. “Thanks, partner. You've always got my back. Just like last time at Junes...” Yosuke frowned in thought. “Um... Hey, about the other day at work... Sorry I bailed on you all of a sudden. All that stuff Dad said kinda put me in a bad mood. Um... How can I put it...” Yosuke took a moment to think. Yu patiently waited. Yosuke nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “He mentioned ‘Katsuragi’, right?” Yu nodded. “Well... Katsuragi was a friend of mine from back when I lived in the city.”

 _From the city?_ Yosuke had never mentioned anyone specific from his time before Inaba. It was surprising and Yu had several questions but held back. Yosuke still seemed like he had more to say.

“Looking back, we weren't super close or anything like that, but I still consider him a friend.” Yosuke’s expression tensed. “Or at least, I did...” He sighed. “You know what happened, right. After I moved here, it wasn't long before I stopped hearing from them.” Yosuke glanced down, his face looked pained. “Even him... My supposed ‘friends’ didn't want anything to do with me anymore I guess...” Yosuke’s voice was raw with emotion. It was tinged with a bitterness as he continued. “I guess that kind of thing happens all the time, right? But still...” Yosuke refocused on Yu. “When Dad compared you to him, it really freaked me out. That was a shitty time in my life. I don't think I can stand to go through anything like that again...”

Yu felt his chest ache. Yu knew exactly what he meant. If he had known, he wouldn’t have brought it up at all. “I understand.”

Yosuke glanced at him surprised. “Oh, really? Now that you mention it, you've never talked about any friends you had back in the city either... Maybe we're more alike than I thought. I should've known you'd understand.” Yosuke looked embarrassed and tried to shrug it off. Though Yu could still see how upset he was. “I guess more than anything I hated how... inevitable it was. Like my friends and I all knew I was leaving, and we probably knew we'd fall out of touch, too. We all saw it coming, but we were powerless to do anything about it...(worried)...Now it's happening again, huh?” Yosuke’s voice started to shake again.

Yu placed a hand on Yosuke’s shoulder. Yosuke snapped out of his troubled state and met Yu’s stare with a strange sincerity. Yu wanted to assure Yosuke that that wouldn’t happen… but he couldn’t. Yu had experienced the same thing himself. “You don’t know the future.” The words equally for himself and for Yosuke.

“No... You're right. I don't. But I know the past. I know how people act when things are changing… And I know there isn't anything I can do to prevent it.” Yosuke spoke with a bitter frustration. Yu removed his hand and then gave out his own quiet sigh. There was nothing more to say on the subject.

He glanced over to his notes. _Right we still have to study._ Yu looked back over to Yosuke. “Hey we should review what we read in class.” He spoke.

Yosuke blinked, snapping out of his frustrated state. “Huh? Oh, right! The class notes. Guess we'd better get back to it.”

Yosuke shook off his bad mood and they spent the afternoon reviewing their notes. Yu went home after they had ended their session.


	16. February 26th: Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke ends up snowed in at the Dojima Residence with Yosuke. Yu has a frightening encounter in the Velvet Room.

Yu spent his day off reading over some career books. Studying with Yosuke had further pushed Yu into thinking about his own college plans. Where would he go? What would he do? Those answers didn’t have clear answers, but he started to get some further ideas as he read.

At some point Nanako had called him for dinner. Yu hadn’t realized that it had grown late. He went down to eat with Nanako. He felt a little guilty for not help Nanako, but she was proud that he didn’t say anything.

As the two of them at dinner and chatted quietly. Yu’s phone rang. “Hello.” Yu picked up.

“Hey, it's me.” Yosuke told him. “ Mind if I come over for a while? There's something I wanted to ask, but... I dunno, I'd feel better if it was in person.” He sounded tensed.

“Sure is everything alright?” Yu asked carefully.

“Oh, it's not an emergency or anything like that, don't worry. I'll come by soon, okay?”

“Alright.” Yu hung up and turned to Nanako to tell her about it. She smiled, she always did like company.

Eventually the doorbell rang. Yu went to the door and opened it to see a snow-covered Yosuke. Yu glanced out behind him, he hadn’t noticed that the snow was the heavy. He let Yosuke inside. “Yo. Have you looked outside lately? It’s getting kinda bad out there.” He shook off the snow. “Brr… Glade I’m inside.”

“Hello!” Nanako greeted him as he entered the main room.

Yosuke smiled. “Hi Nanako-chan. Hanging out with your big bro tonight?”

Nanako nodded. “Yep. Dad's still at work, so it's just us.”

“Still at work, huh? Hope he gets home soon. The roads are getting bad...” Yosuke spoke concerned. Nanako seem equally concerned.

“I hope so too. Oh, maybe I should call him? I'm not supposed to call him at work unless it's an emergency, but maybe he doesn't know it's snowing.” Nanako thought.

Yu nodded. “That’s good idea.”

Nanako went to the phone, while Yu and Yosuke stood by the kitchen table. “So… you wanted to talk about something.”

“Huh? Oh... yeah, right.” Yosuke grew shy. “I- Uh… it's not really a big deal, but—”

“-Big bro?” Yu turned to Nanako, who held the phone in her hands. “Dad wants to talk to you...”

Yu left Yosuke’s side and took the phone from Nanako. “Hello?”

“Hey, it's me.” Dojima sounded worried. “Sorry to do this to you, but are you okay to watch Nanako tonight? One of the guys tried to leave the precinct and got in an accident. It's not safe on the roads right now, so I'm going to stay here. We could be stuck here overnight.” Dojima sighed. “If the power goes out there's an emergency kit in the hall closet. It should have flashlights and candles. Extra blankets are in there too.”

“Okay. Stay safe.” Yu admitted.

“Keep warm. See you tomorrow. And thanks.” Dojima replied and hung up.

Yu turned to Nanako, who seemed to already understand what was going on. “Dad's not coming home tonight, huh?”

Yu shook his head. “Sorry Nanako, it’s too dangerous for him to come home right now.” Nanako nodded.

“I understand. We'll keep the house safe for Dad until he gets back.” Nanako did her best to put on a brave face. 

“It's probably for the best he decided to stay put. Winter in Inaba can be pretty brutal.” Yosuke glanced to the door, thinking about the snow. “ I wonder if they'll cancel school tomorrow?”

“If they do, can we play in the snow?” Nanako asked.

Yu nodded. Yosuke turned back to her and smiled. “Hey, yeah, that's a great idea! I haven't done that in ages.”

“Yay! Does that mean you're staying the night?” Nanako asked him.

“Huh?” Yosuke glanced nervously to Yu. “Oh, uh... I don't wanna intrude...”

“It’s no trouble.” Yu smiled. Yosuke relaxed and nodded. “Well, if you're okay with it... Thanks. I'll call home to let them know I'm staying.”

* * *

The three of them moved to the living room to sit at the kotasu together. Nanako pulled the curtain so they could watch the snow pile up outside. It fell harder now, like a blizzard.

“I'm glad we got a new kotatsu this year, Big Bro. It's so warm...” Nanako grinned.

“Yeah. Nothing beats this in the winter, that's for sure. You should have seen Ted the first time we turned ours on at home. I didn't think he was ever gonna leave it.” Yosuke laughed.

Yu smiled and soaked in the warmth. He hated the cold of winter. It would be one thing he would not miss about Inaba. “Do you have a kotatsu at home, Big Bro?” Nanako eagerly asked him.

Yu shook his head. “No.” They never needed one.

  
“Oh, I see. Then this is special for you, right? That means you'll have to come back and visit next winter!” Nanako excitedly told him.

Yosuke nudged him. “You heard her. No buying your own, okay? If you want to use a kotatsu, you've gotta come back and visit.”

“Of course not.” Yu promised.

They talked for a little while longer until Nanako grew tired. Yu put her to bed with a few extra blankets to help keep her warm.

On his way back to the Living room, the lights went out. “Huh? A blackout?” Yu heard Yosuke say.

“Hold on, I’ll get the emergency supplies.” Yu told him and went to the closet. He dug out a few candles for light. He went over to the kotatsu and placed them on it. Yosuke gave a sigh of relief. “That's better.” He looked over to Yu. “ C'mon, there's no power but the kotatsu's still warm. Better take advantage of it before all the heat escapes.”

Yu nodded and settled back down beside Yosuke. The cold wind rattled the house, but for now they were warm and comfortable. “I can’t believe the lights went out.” Yu admitted quietly.

“We lose power pretty easily out here, huh?” Yosuke agreed. “When you go back to the city it probably won't happen as much...”

Yosuke frowned. Yu turned to him. He had almost forgotten that Yosuke had wanted to speak to him about something. “What’s on your mind?”

Yosuke straightened, a little caught off guard. “Well, it's just... “ He sighed and relaxed. “I-I've been thinking about it....What would we do if the Midnight Channel came back? In a few weeks you won't be here anymore. What would we do then?” He asked. His expression concerned.

Yu hadn’t thought about it at all. _What would happen if it came back?_ The thought shook him. He knew that there was very little he could do away from the group. Even if he managed to get into a TV, there was no way to know if he would even be able to meet up with the group or if he would become lost forever. He tried to keep a calm front as he turned to Yosuke. “You’d find a way.” _You would have to._ The latter half of his thought remained unsaid.

“You really think so? We caught the killer as a team though.” Yosuke softened in concern. “It wouldn't feel right at all without you…” Yosuke glanced away shyly. He suddenly paused and cleared his throat as he kept talking. Anyway. I know we put an end to all that. I guess it got me thinking, y'know? Fighting, school, hanging out... Things are gonna be really WEIRD without you here.” Yosuke still kept his gaze away from Yu as he spoke.

“Yeah I know.” _It’ll be weird without you too._

“I feel like the day after you go back, I'll wake up and it'll be last year again. Like we'd never met at all. Like none of it ever really happened. ...Uh, that sounded weird, huh? Forget it. Anyway, even if something DID happen after you left, I wouldn't want you to worry.” Yosuke stopped fidgeting and turned his gaze back to Yu, more determined. “We're all stronger now than we ever were. We can take care of ourselves. ...No, it's not even that I wouldn't want you to worry. No, maybe more like... I'd want you to be proud of us.” Yosuke reaffirmed to himself.

Yu smiled softly. “I already am.” He told him.

Yosuke’s voice cracked a bit. “Y-yeah? I see...”

The two sat in silence. Yosuke watched the candle light. Yu couldn’t help but stare. Under the lowlight, his eyes glowed and his features were illuminated softly. The gentle image of him made Yu breathless. _He’s beautiful._ The thought hit Yu with a rush of blood to his cheeks. He leaned back a little, running his hand on the back of his neck. “I-uh…” Yosuke glanced over to Yu. His stare sending a shock wave from his heart to the rest of his body. Yu tried to play it off. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Huh?” Yosuke tilted his head and then smiled. “Dude, c'mon, you're getting sappy.” He rolled his eyes and nudged Yu. “Don't make a big deal out of it...”

Yu sighed. _Right what was I thinking…_ Yu felt a little embarrassed by his brief moment of attraction.

The two of them talked a bit more before the heat from the kotatsu had finally dissipated.

* * *

The two of them went up to Yu’s room, the cold finally setting into the house. The window in his room was snow-covered and rattling lightly from the wind. Yu brought up extra blankets for Yosuke and helped make a make-shift bed beside his futon.

“Brr, it's cold in here. But at least we're not outside.” Yosuke settled onto the blankets. Yu nodded and sit onto his futon. “While it's storming out is actually kinda comfortable, isn't it?”

Even with the blankets, Yosuke still seemed cold. Yu definitely felt it at least, he shivered. “You sure this is enough blankets?”

“Oh yeah it’s no big deal.” Yosuke brushed it off. “I'll roll myself up in them to keep the heat in.” He tried to smile. “Ted sneaks blankets from my bed all the time. I've learned how to live with less.”

The two of them laid down and started to chat. At some point Yu shifted onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. The chatter died and Yu wondered if Yosuke had fallen asleep. Yu frowned. _Will we be like this again… I…_

“...I wish you could stay.” Yu’s eyes opened at the sound of Yosuke’s voice. He hadn’t noticed that Yosuke was still awake.

“We’ll… We’ll be ok.” Yu replied, his voice trembled a bit as if he had trouble believing the words himself.

There was a pungent silence before Yosuke replied. “...Haha. Uh... nevermind. It's nothing.” There was a melancholic guilt underlying his words. Yu frowned and closed his eyes. “Man, I'm really tired... Goodnight. ...”

“Goodnight.” Yu muttered, empty and quiet. He turned over on his side facing away from Yosuke. He worried. _What is going to happen when I leave…? What’s going to happen to us? Can we really stay as close as we are now?_ The thoughts made Yu uneasy and he tightened his grip on his blankets. He knew the deal when he arrived at Inaba. He shouldn’t have gotten attached, he would just be hurt again… Yu closed his eyes, the thoughts only stressing him out more.

The storm raged on outside as Yu tired himself out.

* * *

Yu opened his eyes to find himself, yet again, in The Velvet Room. It seemed as if it had happened a little more than it should. _What could this mean?_

“Do not be alarmed.” Igor snapped Yu out of his suspicious thinking. “I have summoned you here from within your dream.” Igor continued, busy arranging a spread of tarot cards on the table between them. Beside him, Margaret sat silently, flipping through the Persona Compendium. It seemed more suspicious now. “It's been a long time since you last made use of our services. Today is special, however... Fusions performed today might result in unusually powerful Personas. Please, take some time to consider it. I'm anxious to see what you can produce.”

Yu didn’t know what he meant by that. He didn’t any personas now… did he? Igor watched him expectantly. _If he’s bringing it up, it must be important._ Yu closed his eyes and allowed his mind to quiet down. Underneath the surface, he could the faint presences of all his personas. As he concentrated more, one Persona came to mind as if it were pulled up by some outside force. “Mada, the Magician...”

Igor grinned. “A splendid choice. One moment...” He waved a hand over the tarot cards. They began to glow rise into the air, twirling until a blinding light flashed and filled the room.

Yu blinked as the bright light faded away. Igor and Margaret had disappeared. But in Margaret’s place… “Whoa....” Yosuke stood in front of Yu, looking around confused. Yosuke turned to Yu. “Yu? What are you doing here?” Somehow Yu had summoned Yosuke instead of the persona he intended. It occurred to him that this was Igor’s doing, though the why behind was still unclear. “Uh... where the hell are we, anyway?”

Yu did his best to explain the Velvet room and it’s use. Though it was harder than expected. Yosuke nodded in a brief understanding. “Ohhh I see, so this is where you get all those Personas of yours, huh? That's pretty crazy... I guess I can see why you've never mentioned it before.” Yu gestured for Yosuke to sit down beside him. “I don't think I would have believed you even if you had. But then again, not much about you can surprise me anymore, man.” Yosuke winked and sat down. Much closer than Yu had expected.

 _Why is he so close?_ Yu wondered as he tried to come up with something to say. Something didn’t seem right, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Before Yu could think anymore, Yosuke leaned in towards him.

Yosuke reached out and gently tilted Yu’s chin and pressed his lips to Yu’s. Yu froze as Yosuke held it for a moment. When Yosuke pulled away, Yu felt himself lean forward breathless and reactively eager. _Did he just?_ Yu’s cheeks grew hot as Yosuke hovered closs, his eyes focused on Yu’s lips. _Had he always felt like this?_ Yu’s heart pounded. Normally he wouldn’t feel like this, but it was Yosuke. Yosuke was the exception. _The handsome exception._ Yu leaned forward to go in for another kiss, but he found himself pausing right before the kiss. _Wait no… something isn’t right… This can’t be…_

“I knew it.” Yu glanced over to Yosuke who’s gaze was focused downward. “You’re all talk.” Yosuke glanced up to Yu, his eyes now a brilliant glow.

Yu jumped back. _A shadow!?_

Shadow Yosuke smiled. “Surprised to see me? I couldn't stand to let you be the only asshole in the room. Share the spotlight a little, would you?” He winked. His voice mocking and vicious.

Yu backed up across the seat until he was pressed up against the door. He waited for a moment. _Wait why isn’t it following me?_

The Shadow simply continued to smile as he spoke. “I wouldn't bother getting attached to this piece of shit if I were you. Soon enough it'll be like you were never even here.” The shadow grew angry. “Haven't you noticed that's what he does? He doesn't even talk about those other friends of his from the city anymore, does he? He's moved on. Forgotten aaaall about them.” He smiled and leaned forward. “That'll be you, soon. If only there were SOMETHING you could do...” The shadow’s laughter echoed through the space. Yu’s heart dropped, a feeling of despair hitting him. “You know it's true, right?” Yu gritted his teeth. “ Friends are replaceable, but the people who fuck up your life? They're the ones you REALLY don't forget. That's all you gotta do.” Shadow Yosuke spoke softer as if it was a suggestion or an idea. “Just make his life a living hell. Hurt him more than anyone ever has. Who cares what it does to him, as long as you get what you want?”

Yu was trembling now. _That’s not true. I would never do that!_ Yu reached out with his mind to try a Persona to shut him up. But nothing happened. Yu started to panic. _That should’ve worked why didn’t it…_

“Are you going to attack me now? Go ahead. Do it. Tell me I'm wrong...” Shadow Yosuke’s smile faded. The room’s temperature started to fall as the Shadow’s aura grew darker and stronger.

Yu tried again. _Nothing…_ He felt his soul empty… All of the Personas he had gained… _They’re all gone._

“You always show such a kind face to everyone.” Shadow Yosuke started to slink over to him across the seat. Yu kept trying to summon something. _Anything._ “But I know better. I know everything about you...” Shadow Yosuke sat up looking down at Yu. Yu was paralyzed now, eyes looking helplessly up at the Shadow. Yu caught sight of a flash of light in the Shadow’s hand. One of Yosuke’s kunai is gripped within it. “Oh, but don't worry. I won't tell anyone. It's between you and me.” The Shadow leaned down.

 _It’s going to kill me…_ Yu breathed deeply, his heart racing.

The Shadow placed the blade near Yu throat as it whispered in his ear. “ I won't tell anyone.” The Shadow pulled away slightly to look Yu in the eyes. A cold and empty expression greeting him there. “That deep down... What you really want is...”

* * *

Yu jolted awake. He was gasping and drenched in a cold sweat. After a moment of realizing he was laying back in his room, he calmed down. _Was it really just a bad dream?_ Yu sighed and then shifted to adjust the blanket. The room had grown colder over the night. As he did so he felt something warm, pressing against his back. _Is that…_ Yu did his best to look over his back.

Sure enough the brunette was pressed closely to Yu’s back, his hands lightly clutching his T-shirt. Yosuke’s peaceful expression eased Yu’s fears. _He’s kinda cute like that._ Yu found himself smiling as he laid back down. The winds still howling outside of the room. As he closed his eyes to try and sleep, the Shadow’s words echoed in his brain.

**_Who cares what it does to him as long as you get what you want, right?_ **

A residual fear spiked in Yu’s chest. He clutched onto the blanket in frustration. _That’s not true. I would never hurt… even if it meant that he’d…_ Yu couldn’t finish the thought. All he needed was to sleep it off. Yu relaxed as Yosuke pressed closer against his back. So close that Yu could feel Yosuke’s breathing rhythm. As he relaxed, Yu started to match his own rhythm, slowing returning to a calmer sleep.


	17. February 27th: Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and friends have a snow day.

Yu woke up to the sun shining through the curtains. The room felt warm. _The power must’ve come back on._ Yu moved to sit up, feeling a hand sliding of his back. He glanced back to Yosuke, slowing stirring awake. “Hnnn.” His eyes slowly fluttered open to meet Yu’s. It took only a moment, for him to realize where he was. He quickly moved back to his spot on the floor, blushing fiercely. “Uh M-Morning!” He glanced away from Yu. Yu found himself blushing too. “I-uh didn't sleep well at all!” Yosuke tried to brush it off. “ Ha ha...” Though it only made things more awkward.

Yu tried to avoid the awkwardness by glancing at his phone. Chie had texted him. “Oh hey. Chie sent me a message.” Yu told Yosuke. Yosuke glanced up with a more relaxed look of curiosity. “She says school's closed today after all.”

“Man, it must have been really bad all through the night.” Yosuke gave a sigh of relief and smiled. “Well, I'm not gonna complain! Snow day!”

A few minutes passed before Nanako entered the room with a soft knock. “Hey big bro! The snow's stopped! It's so fluffy! Let's go out and play!”

“Good idea.” Yu told her and got up from bed to stretch out.

Yosuke nodded. “Why don't we call the others and go out for a while? C'mon, it'll be fun!”

Yu and Yosuke called up their friends to go enjoy the day outside.

* * *

The group went out to the Samegawa flood plain to enjoy the snow.

“ I haven't done this since I was a kid! Me and Yukiko used to play in the courtyard of the Amagi Inn all the time.” Chie grinned.

Yukiko nodded. The two of them had started to make their own snowman. “We'd get in trouble because guests didn't like my snowmen very much...”

“Yeah, because they always turned out really scary somehow!” Chie told the group. Chie took a look at the snowman and gave a frustrated frown. “...Look, you're still doing it! The eyes on this one look like they're staring into my soul...! It's giving me chills!”

Naoto smiled as the group watched them. “Are you certain that's not simply the temperature...?”

The group laughed at her attempt at humor. Nanako took Yu’s hand to a section of the snow. “I’m gonna make a snowman too!”

Teddie followed close behind. “ I wanna help! But I've never made one before...”

Nanako smiled and let go of Yu’s hand. “Don’t worry! I'll teach you! First you start with a little bit of snow... Then you rollllll it up until it gets bigger!”

Teddie immediately scooped up some snow and rolled it together. He looked over to Nanako and Yu for advice. “Ohhh, like this?”

“Nah, it's gotta be bigger!” Kanji went over and went to demonstrate. “Roll until it's too heavy to push anymore. If you're gonna build something, build it to stand the test of time!”

Yosuke shook his head. “No that’s too big!”

The group eventually gathered together to make a few snowmen, each with varying levels of success. As they kept going, Yu felt a little tired. He hadn’t slept very well and he was definitely not used to the cold of Inaba. At some point he went over to the gazebo bench to rest a little while. Yosuke eventually wandered over to him, looking concerned.

“Hey, you okay? You seem a little down today.” Yosuke asked sofly. “You kept tossing and turning last night, too. Didn't sleep well?”

“You were awake?” Yu asked surprised.

“W-Well…” Yosuke blushed.”I-I guess I must have woken up some time during the night… D-dunno how I got in your futon though, ha ha…” Yosuke rubbed the back of his neck. “Anyway, don't change the subject!” Yosuke straightened, trying to refocus on the topic at hand. “ I'm serious, okay? If something's up, you can always say so. Let me know what's on your mind.”

Yu watched Yosuke. The soft concerned expression striking him. Yu sighed. He needed to tell him… but he didn’t know how. He took a deep breath and met Yosuke’s gaze. “It’s nothing. Really.” Yu’s voice went quiet. Yosuke didn’t need to know about what Yu had went through.

Yosuke didn’t seem to believe in but before he could press about it further…

“—oof!” A snowball struck Yosuke in the head, interrupting the conversation. He stumbled.

“Sooooooorrrrrrrrryyyyy!” Teddie shouted.

Yosuke turned around, angry. “NOT AS SORRY AS YOU’RE GONNA BE!” He scooped up a handful of snow and took off after Teddie.

Yu sighed. _It was just a nightmare. I’ll get over it._ Yu took another breath, trying to convince himself more. _I’ll forget it._ Eventually Yu got back up and enjoyed some more time with his friends.

He didn’t have time to waste. He only had so many more days left after all.


	18. February 29th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and Yosuke have a study session.

Yu was walking to school, when he heard some students talking behind him.

“The news keeps showing stuff about that detective who murdered people...I can't stop thinking about it. I kinda wanted to be a cop, but now I don't know...” One of the students whispered.

Yu tensed. _Their talking about uncle._

“Murders are rare enough. Murders by detectives are going to be even rarer. I don't think you have to worry about it happening all the time or anything...” The other one responded, a little more sympathetic.

“It's not that. If the cops couldn't figure out it was one of their own, are they really worth joining? And how do we know someone wasn't helping that detective cover his tracks? Face it, they're all to blame...”

Yu felt his stomach turn. _They don’t get it. He was doing his best…_ Yu felt a bitter taste on his tongue as he continued on his way to school.

* * *

The rest of the day remained rather bland and after classes Yu offered to help Yosuke study.

The two of them settled in the library.

While looking over his own notes, Yu glanced up to see Yosuke staring intensely at his book. Yu unconsciously smiled. Yosuke glanced over to meet Yu. He blushed. “H-hey, what are you looking at?”

Yu panicked and then looked over to Yosuke’s notes. Yosuke handed them over to him. “Oh here, I doubt anything I wrote down is gonna help you at all though...”

Yu glanced over them, trying to continue his lie at first, but then noticed that Yosuke had written down something he had missed. “Oh.” Yu went his notes and jotted it down.

“Huh? You didn’t catch that?” Yosuke smiled a bit surprised. "Guess you can't write down everything, huh?" He nudge Yu lightly. "Glad I could help.”

Yosuke kept a smug grin as the two of them continued to study for the rest of the day.


	19. March 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and Teddie walk to school.

Yu was feeling particularly bitter today. He hadn’t been sleeping well since the nightmare a few nights back and he couldn’t shake the feeling of something happening in the near future.

Just outside the school district, Yu ran into to Teddie on the road. “ Morning, Sensei! Are you going to school?” Yu gave him a curt nod. Teddie sighed. “ I wish I could go with you. Working when Yosuke's at school is no fun. Junes gets lonely without someone to talk to!” Teddie tone shifted as he leaned towards Yu with a curious stare. “...Speaking of being lonely... Sensei, you've been spending a lot of time with Yosuke lately, haven't you?” Yu started to blush as Teddie started to pout. “It's not fair... He's not the only one who'll miss you when you leave, you know!”

“Who else will?” Yu spoke in a bitter tone. His eyes suddenly went wide. _Wait… did I just say that._ Before he could apologize Teddie already began to reply, angry.

“Sensei...! How cruel! I'm bear-ing my heart to you!” His anger turned dramatic. “I've never had someone as special as you leave me before... I'm losing sleep! I can't live like this...!” Teddie went pensive.

Yu gave a brief sigh of relief. _At least it didn’t get to offended._ Yu tensed. _I wonder why I snapped like that though…_

“...Okay, it's decided!” Yu looked at Teddie surprised. “I'll walk you to school!” Teddie took Yu’s hand. “I need to take every opportunity to make memories with you, right?” Teddie pulled on him as they walked. “So let's go~!”

Yu went along with it, though he still felt bad about his outburst. He didn’t know what was getting into him.


	20. March 2nd: The Argument/Midnight Channel Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument at the library leaves Yu and Yosuke's relationship on the Ropes. The Midnight Channel returns.

After another boring day, Yu and Yosuke decided to have another study session.

“Man, studying this hard is such a pain!” Yosuke sighed and leaned back in his chair. “ I don't know how you manage to keep it up.” He looked over to Yu with a small smile. He straightened up. “But if it gets the results you want then I guess it must be worth it.” He pulled out a stack of books from his bag and laid them on the table.

Yu glanced over them. They were different study guides for college.

Yosuke continued. “ I'll probably start going to cram school in April, but for now I bought these. There are tests and stuff in the back to help you with the material. If I do one, can you check it over for me?” He looked at Yu expectedly. Yu nodded and watched him as he worked. Yosuke went into a deep concentration when he tested.

Some time passed before Yosuke placed his pencil down. “All done! Man, I've been reading this thing for days but that was still tough.”

Yosuke slid the book over to Yu. As he started to grade, Yu began to feel a little disappointed. Yu finished and then turned to Yosuke. “You got a little more than half right.”

Immediately Yosuke glanced over to the grade, his eyes wide in panic. “Wh-What? That can't be right... Let me see...” Yosuke snatched the book away and checked over it again.

“I’m sorry Yosuke.” Yu told him.

Yosuke winced and replied with a frustrated tone. “Dammit... It was that bad?” He placed the book on the desk and closed the book. “Why... “ Yosuke glanced down. “Why is this so hard?! I just want to go to school with you.” His tone softened into despair. “Is it impossible...?”

 _No…it’s not._ Yu leaned to speak quietly to Yosuke. “Yosuke, there's still time."

“No. There isn't.” Yosuke replied. “Even if I start cram school now, I could study for years and never catch up to you.” Yosuke struggled to keep his voice down. “You don't struggle like this. It's hopeless...!”

_Yosuke…_

“I knew it...” Yosuke glanced up to Yu. Yu felt a cold shock hit him. The stare reminding Yu of the Shadow Yosuke in his dream. “I'm going to be stuck here forever while you're off in the city, aren't I? I can see what I want so badly, but I just can't get there...”

Yu placed a shakey hand on Yosuke’s arm. “Yosuke this doesn’t define you.”

Yosuke quickly shook him off. “Knock it off! I don't want you pitying me!” Yosuke snapped at him. “None of this affects you, so don't try to tell me you know how I feel. You're leaving one way or another, right? What's it matter to you if I get left behind?!” He raised his voice, the strain of frustration cracking through his voice. “Even with everything that happened this year, everything we've been through... you're still leaving! You'll move on. You'll make a new life, find new friends... Everyone does, right?! That's how it works, and there's nothing I can do about it!” Yosuke glared back at him, pained.

“You’re being unfair!” Yu shouted back, the desperation in his own voice suddenly echoing in his head.

“What?! You want to talk about ‘unfair’?” Yosuke was close to shouting. “’Unfair’ is getting dumped in the middle of nowhere, finally making some friends, and then having them abandon you.” He stood up, glaring down at Yu. “ ‘Unfair’ is making someone NEED you and then leaving them behind!” Yu felt a wave of guilt hit him. “And it's not being able to do a damn thing to change ANY of it. THAT'S what's unfair!” Yosuke started to shove his books into his bag.

 _Wait what are you-_ Yu suddenly moved to stop Yosuke. His heart racing into a panic. _Yosuke please! Please don’t leave._ “Yosuke wait.” Yu grabbed onto the book from before as Yosuke grabbed it. Yu glanced up at Yosuke, his gaze pleading him to stop.

Yosuke winced. “I can't believe...” His voice shook. He let go of the book. “ I can't believe I let you fool me into thinking I had even the SLIGHTEST chance of chasing after you. I'm such an idiot!” Yosuke walked away and stormed out of the library.

“Yosuke!” Yu called out to him again and shoved the book and his notes into his bag. As he grabbed his packed bag, he heard a few student nearby talking.

“Wow, what's gotten into him?” One of the students in the library spoke to her friend. “Looks like the Prince of Junes isn't used to not getting his way.”

“What a pain.” Her friend began bitterly. “There's no need to cause a scene like that. I didn't realize he was so self-centered...”

Yu glanced over to them. _They don’t know what it’s like…_ Yu turned over to them and shouted. “Leave him alone! He’s trying his best!”

Without listening for them to respond, he walked out of the library continuing to call Yosuke’s name. If he was fast enough he could catch up to him.

“Yos-“ Yu went quiet when he notice Yosuke waiting in the hallway. Yu watched him pained, a guilt stricken expression along the lines of Yosuke’s face. _He didn’t leave?_

“You... you stood up for me even after I just chewed you out?” He went quiet for a moment and Yu nodded. “ Of course you did...”

Yu reached out for him again. “Yosuke look I-“

“-I’m sorry.” Yosuke cut Yu off and glanced away from him. He crossed his arms, tense and vulnerable. “I shouldn't have lost my temper. I don't know what to do anymore... “ Yosuke’s voice cracked and he went quiet, barely above a whisper. “Maybe I deserve to be left behind...”

“Yosuke…” Yu called his name again. _Don’t say that… Please Yosuke…_

“Yu…” Yu watched him patiently. “Can we talk more some other time? I want to be alone for a while.”

Yu’s heart drop into his stomach. “I-“ He cleared his throat. “Alright.” Yu turned away from Yosuke. “Please get home safe.” Yu had hoped to hear something back from Yosuke, but there was only a devastating silence.

His walk home was stressful. He couldn’t think straight.

 ** _I knew it…_** The phrase lingered in Yu’s head. **_Unfair is making someone NEED you and then leaving them behind_**

Yu trembled. The words hit him hard. _But I’m not…_ Yu couldn’t think about the topic anymore. When he went home he did his best to get his mind off of it.

* * *

Yu needed to get his mind off of what had happened. He spent the evening studying as hard as he could, even reviewing the obscure topics that he knew would never be on the test. Occasionally he would glance at the window, where he could see the light snow falling gently outside. It was comforting.

After a few hours of studying, Yu felt his energy wain. He glanced up at the clock. _It’s almost Midnight. I should go to bed._ Yu started to put his things away, when he heard the clock strike midnight. Reflexively he glanced over to the TV. He hadn’t expected see anything but… The TV started to flicker on. Yu felt his body grow numb. _This can’t be…_ He walked cautiously over to the now lit screen. _The Midnight Channel is back?!_

The screen was staticky and distorted, but he could make out a figure. The details are fuzzy, but he could tell it was an adult man, due to his tall and broad stature. Yu couldn’t make out other details. Still… Yu couldn’t help feel… connected to the figure? _Who is this?_

The TV turned off and Yu went to his phone to call Yosuke.

“Y-you saw that... didn't you? Please tell me you saw that...!”

“I did, but who was that?” Yu asked, his eyes still lingering on the TV.

“No clue... It looked like a man, but I couldn't make out the picture well enough to tell who it was.” Yosuke sighed. “ I-it's probably fine, right. Namatame's not throwing people into the TV anymore, and Adachi-san's with the police. But still... We should meet up with everyone after school tomorrow and see what they think. Just to be safe. Try and get some sleep. I'll see you in class.” Yosuke hung up, before Yu could make a response.

 _I wonder if he’s bothered from earlier too…_ Yu shook the thought off. Another person was on the Midnight Channel and Yu needed to get some sleep. They would find answers tomorrow.


	21. March 3rd/4th- The Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and the Investigation team discuss the reappearance of the Midnight Channgel.

The following day, Yu met with everyone at Junes to discuss the Midnight Channel from the following night. He was still confused and shocked about what they had seen, but Yu knew he and his team could work to get answers.

“So you guys saw it too, right?!” Chie asked.

The group nodded. “Mm-hmm. I was studying late and happened to see it when it came on. It was pretty shocking...” Yukiko spoke.

“ I didn't see anything... Yosuke didn't wake me up until it was over! I wanted to see the Midnight Channel too!” Teddie chimed in disappointed.

“Maybe it's just a one-off thing?” Kanji suggested.

Yu shook his head. “No… it’s not…” Yu remembered the night after the Basketball game. The yellow light of the room, the sound of static… “Back when I got sick…” Yu paused as he confirmed his suspicion. “I think I saw the Midnight Channel.”Yosuke turned to him a little surprised. 

“Huh? Well if it was when you were sick, it must have seemed like a weird dream to you…”

Naoto sighed, drawing attention to her. “The case may be closed, but it can't hurt to be careful. It may be nothing but figuring out why we saw it could be helpful if something does happen. It may even help us understand what the Midnight Channel is, exactly...”

Yu nodded. “Agreed. Let’s go over what we know.”

“The person who appeared on the Midnight Channel appeared to be an adult male.” Naoto began the discussion.

“That doesn't help us much. Could be anyone.” Kanji spoke a bit disheartened.

Yukiko nodded. “Yeah I didn't recognize him at all. The image wasn't clear enough. Isn't it supposed to be someone who's become famous through the media? Maybe if we talk to people in town we can find out more...”

“Something about him looked familiar...” Rise started to speak, still thinking as she did. “The way he was standing... He looked a little cold and stern...”

“Honestly... I immediately thought of Dojima-san.” Naoto brought up.

Yu blinked surprised. _My Uncle?_

“Whoa... now that you mention it...” Yosuke thought for a moment and then gave a firm nod. “Yeah, it totally could have been him!”

Kanji looked over to Yu. “He was on TV recently too, wasn't he? Oh man... Senpai...!”

“Let's not jump to conclusions.” Naoto reminded them. “As Yukiko-senpai said, I think our first course of action should be to ask around town. If people think they saw Dojima-san or someone else, they might be able to tell us something.”

“Great idea Naoto. Let’s all split up to investigate and come back here tomorrow.” Yu told them.

As they split up, Yu suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion hit him. _I have been losing sleep lately…_ He sighed and started to walk home. He did his best to ask people along the way about his uncle. Most didn’t have favorable responses.

Eventually Yu arrived home and crashed onto his futon.

* * *

Yu woke up later than he expected. He had been meaning to get up to investigate further, but he was so tired that he had slept through his alarm.

He rushed over to Junes to try and get some more information when he accidentally ran into a woman on the road.

“I’m sorry.” Yu apologized as he helped her up. The friendly woman brushed him off. On a whim, he asked her about the Midnight Channel to see if she had information. It wasn’t how he would usually go about it, but any information was good enough for him.

“Lately there's a man being shown on it.” She began. “ I've seen him a few times now, but couldn't make out any details just from the silhouette.”

“I see.” Yu paused to try and come up with a follow-up question. “What rumors have you heard recently?”

The Friendly woman smiled and continued to talk. “Well, there are two men people have definitely been talking about lately... The culprit from that recent murder case, and his detective partner. Detective Dojima didn't know anything about what his partner was up to... or did he?” She looked over to him. He shook his head, but she didn’t seem to care about his response. “Either way, I'm not the person you need to be speaking to about this. I think I saw a police officer in town earlier. He may be able to tell you a little more. If you can get an idea of what the police think about Dojima right now, you may be able to make some progress.” She suggested to him.

He nodded. “Thank you for the help.” He gave a polite goodbye.

“By the way,” Yu turned around. “You haven't been in Inaba very long, have you? Just a few months?” The Friendly woman asked him.

Yu shook his head, a little embarrassed. “No actually I arrived about a year ago…”

The woman suddenly went quiet. “...Oh, it's been a year? Sorry, I must have gotten mixed up.” She glanced away. “ I don't remember hearing much about you since before last Fall or so. Or am I wrong about that...? I don't remember...” The woman seemed lost in thought as she tried hard to remember something.

Yu gave another goodbye and walked away. The woman’s words shouldn’t have bothered him so much. Besides why _would_ she remember him? He had never been the center of attention… He did his best to shake it off as he went to find a police officer, he remembered seeing someone back towards the Dojima Residence. With that Yu went to talk with him.

“Hmm? You want to talk about Dojima-san?” The officer asked him a bit surprised.

“Yes.” Yu nodded. The officer stared at him confused as if he was trying to identify Yu. “I’m his nephew.” He further clarified.

The officer eyes widened as if he remembered him and then nodded. “Ah, I see... I hear he's been leaving work earlier these days.” Yu nodded. The officer sighed. “Can't say I blame him... I don't think he had anything to do with Adachi-san's crimes, but you know how people talk. I think it's been getting to him. The public may have their doubts, but officially we have no reason to believe Detective Dojima was involved in the murders.”

“I see.” Yu muttered. He had known that Dojima had been going through a lot, but still it was hard to hear it. “If you hear rumours like that, it's probably best to ignore them.” The officer advised him.

“Of course. Thank you again.” Yu thanked the officer and made his way to Junes. He was late but he had some information that could be useful.

Yu arrived last, embarrassed and slightly out of breath. Rise, Kanji and Yukiko were missing. He felt shame rise in his chest. “Sorry we didn't wait for you, Senpai." Naoto addressed him. "Given the situation, Rise-san said she wished to check the other side of the TV to make sure no one is currently trapped inside. Kanji-kun and Yukiko-senpai offered to go with her to keep her safe.” She explained further. 

Teddie sighed. “I wanted to go too... Rise-chan's Persona is stronger than my nose, though...”

“They should be back pretty soon.” Yosuke said. “So what did we find out? By the looks on everyone's faces... I'm assuming we didn't do very well.”

Chie frowned. “We're a little out of practice with this detective stuff, that's all. How about you, leader? Did you come up with anything useful?”

Yu relayed the information about Dojima and the Midnight Channel.

“So other people thought it might be Dojima-san too?”Chie replied.

Yu nodded. He didn’t like the idea and it didn’t feel right… still the pattern fit well and he had seen what had had happened to Nanako. Yu couldn’t handle seeing another one of his family being forced into the TV world.

“It seems like people were also talking a lot about Adachi-san.” Naoto responded worried. “I'm alarmed that the police officer specifically mentioned both of them...”

“Neither of those possibilities seems good to me...” Yosuke frowned, disturbed. 

Naoto continued. “Of the two of them, Dojima-san was the one actually on TV.”

“First Nanako-chan, now Dojima-san? Never thought I'd say this, but I really hope we're on the wrong track here...” Yosuke glanced down.

“Me too.” Yu admitted. It was a reality no one wanted to experience.

“I won't let Nana-chan's papa get hurt! I'll never allow it!” Teddie growled.

“Well, just because some people are talking about him doesn't mean it's him, y'know? Guess we don't have a choice but to figure it out ourselves.” Chie turned to Yu.

Yu looked back over to everyone. All they could was wait and see if anything changes.

A few minutes later, the other three of the group made their way towards them. “Hey look, here come the others.” Yosuke waved as they approached.

Rise replied. “Completely deserted. There doesn't seem to be any unusual shadow activity either. Whoever it really was on TV, they must still be safe.”

The idea was a relief, though it also meant that he and the other person on the Midnight Channel could still be in danger.

Yu filled the others in on what they had discussed.

“So people really did seem to think it could be Yu-kun's uncle?” Yukiko turned to Yu. “ Sorry to hear that. It's tough to hear awful things about people you love.”

Yu nodded though he didn’t what else to say.

Teddie grinned. “Don't worry about me! I can take it!” He seemed a little too confident, for Yu’s taste. “Besides, everyone's safe now that we caught Adachi-baby. So no need to fear!”

Yosuke nodded with a newfound enthusiasm. “He's right. As long as no one else starts throwing people into the TV, it doesn't really matter.” He continued a little more relaxed. “People can talk about whoever or whatever they want. I don't like that it's putting people on the Midnight Channel again, but what can we do about that?”

“You're likely right.” Naoto turned to address the leader of the group. “But I suggest we remain proactive and cautious. We should continue to monitor the Midnight Channel and be prepared to take action at a moment's notice.”

“Agreed.” Yu spoke up. “I’ll make sure to keep an eye on my uncle’s safety. We shouldn’t ignore this potential threat.”

The group nodded in agreement. He didn’t know if it was the right move, but it had to be. Dojima fit the pattern… but then why did he feel like it wasn’t quite right? Yu sighed. They just had to wait and see what happened.

Chie sighed.

“I don't mean to be a downer, but... We spent all that time investigating and didn't get to study for exams.”

Yukiko glanced over surprised. “Hmm? What do you mean? Haven't you been studying all along?”

Chie shook her head and leaned back in her chair, sinking into it. “I-I always mean to, but then I leave it until the last minute...” She groaned. “Only in this case, I spent the last-minute running around town instead.”

“Well, no point in worrying about it.” Kanji answered, unphased. “Our sacrifice was for a noble cause.” Rise and Yosuke nodded in agreement.

“Let's not concede defeat yet.” Naoto hefted a heavy-looking bag and drops it on the table. It's full of books. “...I assumed the investigation would take up most of the weekend. I came prepared. Shall we have a study session?”

“Are you kidding me...?” Yosuke asked in disbelief, worn and tired.

"Let's do it.” Yu encouraged them. The team reluctantly followed his lead and they spent the rest of the time they had studying.


	22. March 9th: The Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke gives Yu an apology.

Final exams had been brutal on Yu. The added awkwardness around Yosuke and the reappearance of the Midnight Channel didn’t help matters any. As the school day came to a close, Yu started to pack up, expecting Yosuke to leave before him like he had begun to do since their argument in the library. Instead…

“Hey Yu.” Yu glanced over to see Yosuke nervously standing there. 

“Oh uh Yosuke.” It was all Yu could muster. “Do you-“

“-Can we go somewhere? There’s something I have to tell you.” The brunette asked. Yu nodded a nervous feeling tightened in his gut.

Together they walked in silence from the school over to the Samegawa flood plain. Occasionally Yu glanced over to Yosuke, trying to determine what Yosuke would say… and what Yu would respond. Yosuke’s gaze remained downward though when Yu looked away, he could swear that he felt Yosuke look back at him. 

The two of them settled down at a bench. Yosuke maintained a bit of distance that worried Yu even more. Yu’s nervousness grew as Yosuke continued to avoid his gaze.

“Guess there aren't too many days left that we'll be coming here after school, huh?” Yosuke’s voice was weaker than it should’ve been. Yosuke glanced over to Yu, a poor attempt at smile on his lips. “Sure you don't want to punch me in the face? For old times' sake?” He tried to laugh, as if to ease the tension between them.

Yu frowned. He couldn’t stand to see Yosuke like this. Though he knew that he didn’t have anything to say.

Finally Yosuke released a tense sigh as spoke. “Um... Look, we really gotta talk about what happened the other day. I wanted to apologize to you…” He glanced down to avoid Yu’s stare. His earlier nervousness shifted to a sympathetic pain. “I was really frustrated and... said some things I shouldn't have. You were only trying to help me. I was the one who got carried away with all this going away to college stuff. I really felt like an ass... It wasn't your fault at all....”

Yosuke glanced back up to Yu, waiting for him to speak. _Yosuke is really beating himself up about it..._ “Apology accepted.”

The phrase seemed to be enough. Yosuke’s whole demeanor eased and he leaned back. “Thanks.” Yosuke gave a sigh of relief and then leaned back. “Ugh, but you know what really sucks? It's that the more I think about it, the more I realize I said a lot of things I actually DID mean, too… As stupid as it sounds, I think I'm... MAD at you for leaving. Isn't that ridiculous?” Yosuke laughed a little bitterly as if he was downplaying his own feelings.

“No of course not.” Yu told him. Yosuke ran a hand over the back of his neck as he continued his earnest speech.

“And it's not just you, either. I'm mad at your parents for taking you away... I'm mad at everyone you'll meet in the city... New friends... girlfriends...” The word snapped Yu into focus. Yosuke went on. “People you haven't even met yet. Who might not even exist! It makes no sense. I don't understand why...”

“You’re afraid.” Yu spoke, maybe more about his own feeling than Yosuke’s.

“Yeah, you don't have to tell me. My stomach is in knots all the time. I hate not knowing what's going to happen.” Yosuke frowned.

“It's not like I don't want you hanging out with other people or anything stupid like that... You have tons of other friends besides us, right?"

 _No... I don't._ Yu couldn't tell him that though. 

"...I dunno, it's more like... When you meet new people, I'm afraid you're going to realize what a waste of space I am. Like when you have something to compare me to, I'm not going to hold up... Then the calls will get shorter and less frequent...” Yosuke tensed, his voice almost a squeak.“...And then you'll just be gone.”

“Hey.” Yu nudged him, trying to lighten his mood. “That’s not going to happen.” 

Yu smiled and watched the gentle flicker in Yosuke’s eyes. “Yeah...I know. I'm really not giving you a fair chance here, huh? Still, that's how I feel.. Ha... I guess this is what it means to really get attached to someone, huh? Instead of just... coasting along, being too cool for real friendships. Man... I wish someone had told me how embarrassing it is.”

It only took a minute before Yosuke cleared his throat to speak. “W-Well, I think I've embarrassed myself enough for one day. I'm gonna go home and study a bit more. Honestly, I'm not sure what good it's going to do... I think I really am bitter that I feel like I have to follow you, but... I have to try. I have to do SOMETHING...” Yosuke stood up with a newfound determination in his eyes. “Okay. See you tomorrow… and... thanks.” Yosuke gave Yu one last gentle grin before they parted ways.

Yu went home with a feeling of satisfaction. Yosuke and him were back on a sense of normal and that was enough for Yu. 


	23. March 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu has an awkward family dinner.

Yu returned home from an uneventful day. Yosuke had been busy working at Junes, so Yu arrived home earlier than expected. Surprisingly Dojima had arrived around the same time. After preparing dinner Yu settled to eat with his family.

  
The air was a little awkward. Dojima seemed to be in deep thought for a good portion of the meal, though Yu didn’t quite understand why.

  
“So Yu…” Dojima asked cautiously. Yu perked up. “You've been hanging out with that Hanamura kid a lot, huh?”

Yu nearly choked on what he was eating, his face bright red. 

“Yeah!” Nanako shouted with a bright smile. “He's funny, AND he works at Junes. I like him!” Nanako told him. 

“Hmm…”Dojima’s raised an eyebrow critically. 

Yu recomposed himself and tried to do his best to respond to his uncle. “Yeah, we’ve been seeing each other." Yu grew flustered and tried to correct himself. "I mean not _seeing_ each other. I just mean that we've been-” Yu couldn't handle it and bit down on his tongue. He was just going to dig himself into a hole.

Yu expected Dojima to try and press for more information. Instead Dojima he leaned back with an awkward expression. “Well, uh Look I’m not going to stop you or anything.” Dojima tried to assure Yu. “… Just be careful, okay?”

Yu gave a sigh and nodded. He quickly finished his dinner and retreated into his room to hide his growing embarrassment. 


	24. March 13th: White Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu gets a gift for White Day.

Yu only had a week left Inaba, now that school was out he moved to packing up his things. As he packed, his phone rang. Yu paused and picked it up. “Hello?”

“Yo, it's me. A-Are you free today?” Yosuke’s voice trembled a bit. “Wanna hang out for a while?”

“Sure, let me finish up what I’m doing.” Yu answered.

“O-Oh, really?” Yosuke’s voice steadied once his tone lightened. “Okay. Awesome. Wanna meet up by the river? I'll see you there.”

Yu went over to the riverbed. As he approached Yosuke, Yu could see the brunette standing fidgety with a box in hand. It suddenly dawned on Yu what day it was. His heart leapt into his throat as he started to walk a bit quicker. _Is that a White Day gift?!_ “Yosuke!” Yu called out to him, waving at him. Yosuke glanced up to Yu, like a deer in the headlights. _Crap did I sound too excited_ _?_ Yu dropped his hand and took a deep breath to regain his composure as he walked up to Yosuke.

“H-hey, Yu.” Yosuke smiled nervously. “Uh, this is gonna seem weird, but... T-take this!” Yosuke glanced down as he shoved the white box towards Yu. 

Yu stared at a moment as Yosuke's hands trembled. “A White Day gift?” It was a little stupid for Yu to bring up still he wanted Yosuke to say it. He wanted Yosuke to help fuel Yu’s dumb infatuation with him. Yu grabbed onto the box. Yosuke straightened and looked away from Yu, blushing fiercely. _He's kinda cute flustered_ _._

“Yes... well…Ted kinda found out you gave me chocolates on Valentine's Day... And once he realized you're supposed to give something back to the person who gives you chocolates, he would NOT shut up about it. S-so... yeah...” Yosuke’s voice trailed off weakily. Yu gave a quiet smile and opened the box.

Inside of the box was a white USB drive. Yu pulled it out, unsure of what to make of it.

“It's got music on it.” Yosuke clarified to Yu. “ Blame Teddie for that one, too. He insisted on a ‘gift from the heart’. Sorry. Kinda weird, huh?” Yosuke looked to Yu, as if he expected him to downplay the significance of the gift.

"No it's perfect." Yu smiled and held the USB to his chest, never wanting to let it go.

If Yu thought Yosuke was cute before, Yosuke was now flat-out adorable. “Y-you don't have to say that!" Yosuke eased into a sincere smile. "But I'm glad you like it.” Yu felt very warm and fuzzy. 

“It's a long train ride back to the city.” Yosuke explained. “I figured you could use something to listen to on the trip, right? Make sure to tell me if you like any of the songs, okay? I've got lots more where those came from.”

"Of course." 

Yosuke leaned back. “Y'know, looking back at when we first met... I never would've thought we would've become such good friends, but... I'm glad we did. For the first time in a while I'm really hopeful about the future, you know?” Yosuke looked at him. Yu watched him carefully. “And it's because of you.”

“So, wanna come over to my place for a while?” Yosuke blushed again a little embarrassed. “W-we can listen to some of that music together, if you want...”

“Sure let’s go!”

Yu followed Yosuke home, talking about various things. As they laid down and listened to music on Yosuke's bed, Yu couldn’t help but imagine reaching out to caress Yosuke. Yearning to run his hands through his brown hair and press kisses along his skin. _I can't believe I have it this bad..._ Needless to say he found himself struggling to stay calm the entire time. 

Yu returned home, grinning and humming the remnants of songs that he had listened to with Yosuke.

“Welcome home, big bro! It's White Day!” Nanako greeted him. He smiled.

“It is.” Yu replied.

“Did you have a date today?” Yu showed her the flashdrive.

Nanako’s eyes lit up as she giggled. “You did! You gave someone the chocolates we made and they liked them! That makes me really happy!” 

As Yu made dinner, Nanako pressed him for details. The two of them talked through dinner and eventually Yu placed a pleased Nanako to bed.


	25. March 15th: Flowers and Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and his friends go watch the Cherry Blossoms over a picnic. Yu and Yosuke stargaze on the roof.

School was over. Yu knew that. Within a week he would be back to living with his parents. He knew that too. With so little time left, he had to prepare himself. He knew this was coming. Yu set his alarm to earlier than he would usually get up. He needed to get his packing down earlier so he wouldn’t leave anything behind.

A soft knock on the door interrupted his concentration. “Hey, it's me.” Dojima opened the door slightly. “I'm just on my way to work. Breakfast is ready downstairs if you want it. By the way, Nanako had a great idea. Since the cherry blossoms are starting to bloom, why don't we have a flower viewing party today? It's still a little early, but this might be our only chance before you go home. If you and Nanako can pack a lunch for us, I'll meet you guys somewhere and we can have a picnic together. What do you say?”

Yu nodded with a smile. “I’d like that.”

“Okay then. I left some money with Nanako. Get whatever supplies you need, and let me know where you want to meet. Oh, and feel free to invite your friends if you want. I'll see you later.” Dojima left for work.

Yu finished up the section of things he was packing and went down stairs, Nanako greeting him with a smile. Together they started to plan for lunch.

* * *

A few hours later, Yu and Nanako invited his friends to meet at the river. Yu had rarely been to flower viewings before. The cities were usually packed and Yu tried to avoid crowds when he could. Besides he hardly had anyone to go with. Yu laid down by the rest of his friends to enjoy the view.

Teddie was especially enamored by the flowers. “The trees are so beautiful! I've never seen anything like it...” Teddie grinned from ear to ear as he reached up towards the flowers.. “I wanna stay here forever!”

“Sorry, Teddie, the flowers don't last very long.” Chie explained, a little bummed herself. “The trees will just have regular old leaves soon.”

“I think there's probably a lesson in there somewhere…” Yosuke began. “ You know, about appreciating things while you have them.” Yu glanced over to Yosuke and Yosuke froze up. “But, uh…” He sat up and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “That sounds like something they'd make us write a paper about in school, so let's not think about it.” He glanced away from Yu embarrassed.

Teddie sat up too. “Wow... how poetic!” He gave out a dramatic sigh. “ But sharing a lunch with everyone under such fleeting beauty... I'll remember this forever...” He gazed outward, with a faraway look in his eyes. Yu felt a little guilty.

Yu quickly pushed the feeling down. _I have to though. I have to accept it._

“Well, since this could technically be considered a goodbye party...” Dojima began, everyone sitting up as he spoke. Yu watched as he frowned in thought for a moment. He turned to him. “I really can't put into words how much you've helped me and Nanako this year. When my sister asked if you could stay with us, I had no idea our lives would end up taking such a big turn.” Dojima smiled. “Thanks for everything, but especially for being such a good big brother to Nanako.”

Yu felt a little embarrassed by Dojima’s praise, but he was touched by the gesture. It was nice to be a part of something.

“Ooh, me next!” Rise excitedly drew everyone’s attention as she sat a little taller. “Senpai never treated me any differently because I was Risette. He sees people the way they really are. That's the kind of caring guy he is! Thank you for everything, Senpai!”

Naoto went next, giving him a soft smile. “I concur. His patience and reliability make him a wonderful friend. Someone you can trust with anything....We'll miss you terribly.”

“Oh, I wanna do it too!” Teddie bounded excitedly as he chimed in. “Sensei's so kind and handsome and brave... He stole my heart... I want to be with him forever!” Teddie moved to hug onto Yu.

Yosuke pulled him back a bit frustrated. “Not gonna happen, fuzz brain.”

“Anyway...” Chie turned to Yu. “Thanks to Yu-kun, I know what's important to me, and what I need to do to protect it. I'm gonna miss having a training partner though...”

“Yes, our group won't be the same without him.” Yukiko nodded. “He always finds a way to make me laugh when I need it most. That's an important trait for a good friend to have.”

“Senpai showed me what being a man's really all about.” Kanji grinned. “Make sure to send me your new address, okay? I'll send you lots of crafts to cheer you up!”

Yu nodded. He couldn’t believe that he had made so many amazing friends here. He was sure going to miss them.

“Yu is…”The last one to speak was Yosuke, who seemed to struggling to find the words to say. Yu watched him eagerly. “…a really great friend. I'm lucky to have met him.” The words hurt him a little more than they should have.

 _What was I expecting… we’re just friends after all._ Yu gave an internal sigh and tried to keep a smile on his face.

“Big bro always looks after me...” Nanako began with a bright smile. “He's the best big bro in the whole world!” She shouted and then looked to her father expectantly. “ ...Am I doing it right?”

Dojima nodded. “Ha ha, you did just fine.”

The group continued to reminisce as they began to eat their lunches. As Yu began eating his, he felt a stare over his shoulder. Yosuke was staring at him. “Your bento looks amazing, partner.” He leaned a little. “You mind if I steal a bite?”

Yu stared agape for a moment and then offered it to him. Yosuke snagged a bit and then his face lit up with a smile. Yu would cook for Yosuke everyday if he asked.

“Yosuke-senpai!” Rise interrupted their moment. “Don't you think that's a little rude? We all worked hard to make our own lunches.” Rise pouted.

Yosuke turned to her a bit surprised, shifting away from Yu’s space. “Oh... yeah, I guess you're right.” He sounded a bit meek. “Sorry, I should just eat my own.”

Rise wasn’t satisfied. “No, not that! I mean ours should be good enough for you to eat from too!”

“Seriously?!” Yosuke grimaced suddenly remembering the various failed cooking attempts from the past. “Are you trying to kill me or something?”

“Would you knock it off with that!” Chie snapped. “So what if our food is a little... "unconventional"... I bet yours isn't any better!”

“I bet you it is!” Yosuke told her. Yu glanced down at the bento. It didn’t look bad, but it didn’t look good anyway. _Can anyone in this group cook?_

The conversation quickly turned into bickering over the quality of everyone’s cooking. Yu ate his a little faster while everyone dared each other to eat the others food.

After a while, Yu’s uncle was going to head out. Dojima spoke to him quietly. “I have to get back to work soon, but you should stay out with your friends a bit longer. Enjoy this time with them while you have it.”

“Of course.” Yu told him with a smile.

Dojima smiled back. “I do have a favor to ask you though. Starting tomorrow, I've got some business to take care of in Okina. I owe a favor to one of the guys at their precinct and he's calling it in. A case he needs help on. It looks like I'll be away for a couple of days, so can you keep an eye on Nanako while I'm gone? Don't worry, I'll be back before you leave. This isn't a trick to get you to stay longer.” He laughed.

“That’s fine, no worries.” Yu told him. It was sad that he was going to lose sometime together with his family. Still it couldn’t be helped. Besides he would have to get used to it again when he went back to his parents.

“Thanks. I knew I could depend on you. I'm gonna miss having someone so reliable around...” Dojima’s voice trailed off suddenly. His demeanor tensed. “I should tell you... I plan on seeing Adachi while I'm there. Maybe it's just because of all the talk in town about me, but...I feel like I need to face him and put all that to rest for a while.” He spoke troubled.

 _Is that really the best plan? It could be dangerous._ Yu didn’t say it out loud. He had a strange leaning that it _wasn’t_ Dojima on the Midnight Channel besides Dojima could handle himself. Still it could be foolish of him to think it was impossible.

“Well, I'll let you know how that goes. I'm not expecting much. But it's important not to shy away from something you don't want to do just because it'll be difficult. I guess that's what being an adult is about.” Dojima smiled and nudged him. 

With that Dojima gave everyone his goodbyes and went back to work.

The rest of the day was spent enjoying what time he had left. On their way home, Nanako couldn’t stop talking about how much fun she had and how she wanted to go again. Yu simply smiled. Hopefully they could someday. The uncertainty left a bitter taste in Yu's mouth. 

* * *

Yu couldn’t sleep when he returned home. The stress of not knowing about the Midnight Channel and knowing his own waning time left, left him feeling confused and strained. To avoid the thoughts he went back to packing up his things. He made it quite a long way before he called it a night. As he was about to settled into bed his phone buzzed. 

Yosuke had sent a text:

**_r u awake? Im outside_ **

**_cmon i c ur lite on dude._ **

Yu got up and went to the window and opened it. Yosuke stood below.

“Sorry, I know it's late.” Yosuke began. “I didn't wanna ring the bell and wake everyone up. Can you come out here for a while? I wanted to talk to you...”

The moon shone down on Yosuke, outlining his features just enough. Yu’s heart raced as he just took in Yosuke’s form. It was almost embarrassing how in awe he was. He had never been a romantic, but right now he wasn’t about to let this moment go. “Sure I’ll be right there.”

“Okay! Then I'll meet you at the door.” Yosuke told him.

Yu had a different plan though. After grabbing a quick jacket, he started to climb out onto the roof.

“Wait, what are you doing?!” Yosuke nearly shouted Yu settled onto the roof. Yu carefully reached down to help Yosuke up. “You're really weird, partner, you know that?” Yosuke laughed a little playful. “Hang on... I see a crate I can use...”

With some effort and cooperation with Yu. Yosuke managed to climb up onto the roof beside Yu. Yosuke sighed as he relaxed. His breath visible in the cold air. “Thanks. Let's just hope neither of us falls and breaks something, okay?” Yosuke grinned. “ Wow... this side of the house faces away from the shopping district, huh?” He glanced up to the clear night sky. “You can really see the stars...”

Yu looked up and nodded. “Yeah they’re really pretty.” It was one of the first things he noticed when he came to Inaba. He was so used to the smog covered skies of the city that he almost forgot how beautiful the stars were.

“So... look, I came here because I wanna say something...” Yosuke started to speak, shifting uncomfortably. “I wanted to apologize for earlier.”

“Apologize?” Yu tilted his head. Yosuke nodded, fidgeting a bit.

“Everyone was saying really great stuff about you, and I couldn't think of anything. I mean, I COULD think of things, but... The thought of saying them out loud in front of everyone kinda freaked me out.” Yosuke sighed.

Yu didn’t know what to say so he simply listened.

“Look, you wanna hear what I would've said if I could have?...” Yosuke asked him. Yu nodded. “I would've said you're my best friend. We've got each other's backs no matter what. You've seen the worst of me, and stuck by my side anyway, and...” Yosuke’s face started to turn red. “...and I wouldn't want it to be anyone else.”

 _He just…_ Yu’s cheeks grew red his heart melting as Yosuke’s voice softened.

“Ugh, see, I don't have a problem telling you that, but to say it in front of someone else...? It feels kind of... private, somehow. I don't know why...”

Yu smiled. “It is kinda…”

Yosuke nodded. “Yeah... I guess it is. But maybe that's not a bad thing? Like... it's something that's just for us and no one else...” The brunette looked up to sky thoughtfully.

 _Just for us…_ Yu felt a tingly warm fill his body. He took in the view, not wanting to change a thing. This was just them. Eventually Yosuke turned back to him, his cheeks red as he noticed Yu’s stare.

“There's... one other thing I wanted to say before and couldn't...” Yosuke took in a deep breath and released a small cloud of mist. “I wish you could stay.”

Yu felt his body sink. A sudden bitterness overcoming him. He wanted to stay more than anything else in the world… but. “You know I can’t...”  
The words echoed for a moment. They weren’t meant for Yosuke, Yu knew that.

“I know, dammit.” Yosuke winced and then sighed, deflated. “I know that…”

Nothing hurt Yu more than to see Yosuke in such a pained state. There was nothing he could do. Yu had to leave, he had to just accept it. _I need to get over it. It isn’t going to be any easier._

“But we learned a lot about confronting ourselves and facing the truth this year...” Yosuke shifted his tone, a little more accepting of the pain. “And the truth is... I'm really gonna miss you...” Yosuke gave him a faint smile. Yu’s bitterness faded at his smile and he relaxed.

The two of them stayed on the roof for a long time.


	26. March 16th: Midnight Channel Reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu sees the Midnight Channel again.

_It’s almost midnight._ Yu glanced over to the clock, a soft rain hitting the window behind. He tried to calm himself as the clock struck twelve. Slowly the TV flickered to life. As expected, there is an image on the screen.

It was the same man as before. _He definitely seems cold and distant…_ Yu couldn’t deny that it did look like his uncle. Even though the image _felt_ familiar, something didn’t feel right about it being Dojima.

Yu sighed, an uneasiness settling in the pit of his stomach as the screen went dark. For the first time since the Midnight Channel had first appeared to him, he couldn’t find it in him to call someone. Still, he waited for his phone to ring… it didn’t.

More than likely the group expected him to meet with them at Junes in the morning. Yu felt even worse then and decided to call it a night.


	27. March 17th: The Dungeon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and the team go into the TV world.

Yu woke up at a decent time. He was feeling uneasy as he got ready. A soft knock on his door, startled him. Nanako opened the door. 

“Big bro?” The worried look on her face told her everything, before she said anything. “Um... can you try calling Dad? I've been trying to call him but I can't get through. Is our phone broken?”

Yu followed her downstairs to try and call him. He dialed the number and waited. The call failed. _The reception in Okina should be fine… shouldn’t it?_

“I hope he’s okay…” Nanako said, her frightened voice breaking Yu’s heart. Yu took a deep breath and tried to ease her fears.

“It's probably bad reception.” He told her. _It has to be._

Nanako smiled relieved. “Oh, you're right. That happens sometimes. Okay. He always calls at night when he's gonna be late, so I'll wait for him. Thanks, big bro.” She settles back into the couch to watch TV.

The figure on the Midnight Channel hadn’t been very clear. But Yu was starting to doubt his own convinction that Dojima _wasn’t_ the person in danger. His phone buzzed and he checked it. His friends were asking him to come to Junes.

Yu let Nanako know he was going out for a while and left the house.

* * *

Yet again, Yu was the last one to arrive at Junes. _At least this time they waited for me…_

“Good, you made it.” Naoto greeted him. “We've been discussing what our next step should be regarding the Midnight Channel.”

The others looked worried. Yukiko turned to Yu, concerned. “Do you really think we should be going over there again?”

“Don't got a choice.” Kanji sighed. “Everyone saw the Midnight Channel last night, didn't you? I dunno, man... Still looks like Senpai's uncle to me...”

“On that note... Yu-senpai, I don't mean to worry you, but I've been unable to contact Dojima-san this morning.” Naoto told him. “Since it seemed as though he appeared on the Midnight Channel again, I wanted to make sure he was all right, but...”

“Nanako and I couldn’t get in touch with him this morning either.” Yu admitted, though it still felt wrong to him.

“I see.” Naoto thought for a moment and then looked at him with a determined gaze. “Then I think it's clear what we have to do."

“Was it really Nana-chan's papa on TV though? I mean... How did he get in there if it is? Only people with Personas can go over there, right?” Teddie asked still unsure.

A horrible thought occurred to Yu. Business wasn’t the only reason he going to Okina. Yu turned to his friends. “He said he was going to visit Adachi.”

Everyone went quiet in shock. “On assignment in Okina...? And he planned to visit Adachi-san?” Naoto’s voice raised a bit. “If that's where he went, then it's possible...!”

“That bastard...!” Chie shouted. “First he lets Nanako-chan get hurt and now this?!”

“The only way to be sure is to check the Midnight Channel when it rains. If our suspicions are correct and he's in there right now, his image will appear clearly very soon.” Naoto told them.

Yu shook his head. “We don’t have enough time.” He was going to leave soon, they didn’t have the time to wait. “If we go, we have to do it now.”

After a moment to think, Naoto concurred. “Agreed. Let's go. Dojima-san's life may depend on us.”

With that the group entered the TV, hoping to make their last rescue.

* * *

When they arrived at the Entrance Hall, Yu felt it. The emptiness in his soul… as if… _Are my personas… gone?_ The thought sent a chill up his spine.

“Rise-chan,” Naoto looked to their guide. “is anyone in here?”

Rise stood back and summoned her persona. Her eyes widened in surprised. “There's definitely something here!” Her brows furrowed. “It's strange though. It feels different...”

“Different how?” Chie asked.

“I can't detect a solid presence. It feels... far away. I don't think I know Dojima-san well enough to get a good read on him.” Rise frowned as tried to focus harder.

Teddie shivered. “ I know what Rise-chan means. This smell is weird... Something's definitely going on in that direction, but it feels... fuzzy. And not the good kind of fuzzy, like me!”

“Do you think he's far?” Naoto asked them.

“No. If we hurry we should be able to catch up to him.” Rise told the group.

“Then let's do that before something else does.” Yosuke turned to Yu.

Yu nodded. “Rise lead the way.” Together they hurried into the fog in pursuit of his uncle.

With that they set off into the fog. Yu led the group behind Rise and Teddie as they guided them. As they walked, they began to see the outline of a building coming into the view ahead of them. The shape of it was familiar.

“Wait a minute. Isn't that the train station?” Yosuke spoke coming over to Yu’s side.

When they moved closer, Yu realized Yosuke’s initial thought was right. The building exterior was run down and deserted, but it was unmistakably Yasoinaba Station.

“Guys, this is really creepy...” Chie muttered. “Do you really think there's some kind of Dojima-san could be trapped in here?”

Yu wasn’t sure of the answer. It made sense he knew it did. _So why am I hesitating now?_ Yu glanced over to Rise, who stood back to summon her Persona again.

“Let me check.” She scanned the area for a few moments trying to determine if this is the right place. “Mmm... There's definitely someone in there, but it's hard to get a read on them... Let's be really careful, okay?”

“We don’t have to advance too far if it seems dangerous.” Naoto advised Yu. “Let's take a look around for now and then decide what to do.” Yu nodded.

* * *

The train station is dark. The broken and flickering fluorescent bulbs giving brief glimpses of the area. Yu couldn’t see much, but he could see was horrible. The place was just as neglected as the exterior, dust and debris littered the floor. The walls and ceiling are cracked and crumbling… the area made Yu’s hair stand on end.

“This place looks like it's been abandoned for a long time. The real station doesn't look anything like this...” Yukiko muttered.

“It looks a bit different than the other areas we've been, too... I mean, it's pretty small. Doesn't it seem like there's only one floor?” Yosuke asked as the walked into the center.

“Hang on...” Everyone halted at Rise’s words. She took a moment to summon Kanzeon again and scan the area. “I still can't tell if it's Dojima-san... but someone's definitely in here. I'm sure of it!” Rise’s voice dampened with confusion. “But why is it so hard to get a read on them? I don't understand...” She tried again. “Hmm…there's another level below us. Maybe he's down there?”

“Below? Doesn't look like there's any stairs here to me.” Kanji explained as he started pacing around a bit.

Naoto tilted her head as she followed Kanji. “There must be access to the lower level somewhere nearby. Maybe a maintenance hatch?” She turned back to Yu. “We should look around.”

Yu and the group fanned out and dug through the trash and debris, searching for a way to reach the lower floors. Under the collapsed benches or behind the abandoned ticket counters they found nothing. Yu sighed and then returned to the center to meet with the others.

“This can’t be right.” Naoto spoke up, still glancing around the space. “Did we miss something?”

“Miss what?” Yosuke gave a frustrated sigh and stretched himself out. “This place isn't that big. The only other way out of the room we found was the air vents, but they're way too high to reach…What's going on?”

Yu frowned, a cold chill run up his body again. A large sense of dread hit him. He felt sluggish and he wondered if the others felt it too. Something was wrong about this place. _We have to leave…_ “We shouldn’t be here…” Yu muttered. He glanced over to his team who looked defeated.

This is highly unusual. I don't think we should linger here.” Naoto seconded.

“Is it gonna be okay if we leave, though? There could be some bad stuff going on here. I don't feel right leaving one of these areas unexplored...” Yosuke hesitated to go back.

Kanji sighed, rubbing his shoulder. “Well we ain't doin' any good wandering around up here like morons. Let's get out of here and think of a better way to do this.”

Everyone started to make their way to exit, but as they did…

“H-Hey, what is this...?” Rise told.

The door wasn’t there anymore.

“What the--? This IS where we came in. I'm sure of it! Is this a maze of some kind...?” Chie ran over to the wall.

Yosuke followed. “No way... Are we stuck here?!

Yu stared at the empty wall in disbelief. _This can’t be happening…_

Teddie hurried forward. “Don't worry! I have just the thing for escaping situations like this! Come, Kamui!”

“Oh, nice thinking, Teddie! You can use Traesto to warp us out of here.” Yukiko thanked him.

“ Hehe, that's right! And I'll definitely get smooches from everyone for saving them! I think you call this kind of situation ‘win-win’!” Teddie bragged.

“Yeah, we’ll see about that…” Chie commented.

Everyone watched eagerly for Teddie to act. A bright light engulfed them… but when it fades… “It didn’t work.” Yu whispered quietly.

“Huh?! What happened?!” Teddie stood shocked.

Yosuke winced. “This area must count as the ‘entrance’... You dumb bear, why'd you have to get our hopes up like that?!”

“Y-You mean we can’t get out of here?!” Rise started to panic.

“Don't panic.” Naoto told everyone, looking very worried herself. “We should check the other walls. Perhaps we got turned around earlier when we were searching for the stairs.”

“Y-Yeah. Let's all stay calm and have another look around...” Yukiko agreed.

The rest of the group started to fan out, but Yu… Yu kept glancing at the empty wall. _I know this is where it was… Where did it go?_

“You noticed too, huh?” Yu turned around to see Yosuke standing near him. Yu nodded “We didn't get turned around or anything like that. The door was right here a few minutes ago.”

Yu turned back at the wall. _This isn’t good._ He felt his chest tighten, like the air around them has turned heavy.

“H-hey, are you all right? You're white as a sheet...” Yosuke walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder to steady Yu. His eyes are alight with fear, but there’s a layer of concern for Yu there too. Yu would’ve thought that this would ease his own concern, but right now… _I lead them here… we shouldn’t be here…_

Yu tensed as he heard a low murmur from somewhere far away. A tingling sensation crawled over his skin. For a moment, he hoped that he had imagined the sound, but the change in Yosuke’s stare told him otherwise.

“Hey... did you hear that?” They both looked around, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. “I don't like this... Come on, Yu. Let's hurry up and find that door so we can get the hell out of here.”

Yosuke cautiously moved off, dragging his hand along the wall to search for the exit as he went. Yu glanced around, everyone else had gone on their own. He should’ve been relieved that his team was acting on their own, he wouldn’t be here to lead them for much longer. _This is the way things have to be from now on._ He knew that. His chest tightened even more. _What’ll happen when they don’t need me anymore?_

**_What will happen when they forget all about you?_ **

A voice echoed in his ears. He felt a sharp pain spike in his chest and he stumbled, slinking into a nearby wall. His ears rang. “Hey, whoa! Yu, are you okay?” Yosuke rushed to his side. “Here, sit down here for a minute.” Yosuke moved him to sit up on the wall. “I think Teddie's got the medical gear. I'll go get some and be right back.” Yosuke told him. Yu didn’t want him to go.

“Hey! Yosuke, Yu-kun! There's an exit over here!” Chie called out to them. Yosuke turned around.

“Seriously? What a relief...” Yosuke sighed in relief and turned back to Yu. “C'mon, Yu. We'll get you some medicine and you'll feel better once you get back outside.” He smiled and helped him up, looping an arm around his waist and steadied him. Together they went to meet up with the others. His concern seemed to help Yu feel a little better.

“This is strange. I'm sure this door wasn't here before...” Naoto frowned.

“So one door vanished and another one randomly appeared? Are you sure we didn't just get turned around?” Kanji asked. Yu shook his head, he knew that wasn’t it.

“That can't be it. I'm sure we didn't come in this way...” Yukiko told him.

Yosuke winced. “If this isn't the door we came in, it could lead anywhere. Don't really have a choice, though...”

Everyone paused in thought on what to do. _I have to do something. They still need me._ Yu pulled away from Yosuke’s arms and walked to the door. His hand hovered over the handle for the moment. He still had his doubts about who or what was waiting for them, but he knew that he couldn’t leave without answers. He gathered up his courage and opened the door.

* * *

When he stepped through it, he felt the stale air fill his lungs. Debris crushed under his feet. “Yu, this is your house!” Yosuke shouted.

Yu glanced around. It was utterly in ruined, but Yosuke was right. It was unmistakably the Dojima residence. A heavy wispy red fog covered the floor of the house and swirled around Yu’s feet.

“Welcome home, big bro! Dad's home earlier than usual again. Isn't that great? I'm so happy...” Nanako’s voice echoed. Yu perked up.

“I really do want to be home with you and Nanako more often, but... Can't help but notice I don't feel as guilty about leaving work as I used to...” Dojima’s voice echoed afterwards.

“I don’t mind if Dad’s home more often.” Nanako’s voice followed.

“Does this mean... Dojima-san's here somewhere after all? Please let us make it in time...” Yukiko spoke quietly concerned.

Yu turned to the group, the air still heavy in his lungs. “This is a conversation we had…” Everyone watched Yu carefully. “It was after we saw the news report on TV. They were talking about Dojima’s conncection to murder case. He didn’t want to be at work very long because of how other people were treating him.” Yu felt a tinge of guilt it him. The fog crept in more now, surrounding his friends slowly.

“He must be feeling tremendously guilty about what Adachi-san managed to do without his knowledge...” Naoto spoke quietly.

“Poor Dojima-san. It really wasn't his fault...” Rise whispered.

“ I guess even adults can run away from their problems.” Kanji continued.

“Let’s hurry.” Yu instructed them. His friends had strange expressions, a mix of confusion and concern… the stares made him uneasy.

“Hey, the voices have stopped.” Yosuke pointed out. “I don't think anyone's here, though. What do we do now?”

Yu thought for a moment, if they looked around maybe they could find some more clues. “Let’s-“

“—Look over there by the television.” Naoto interrupted Yu’s direction. Yu glanced over to the living room, where the sliding door that led back to the garden was slightly ajar. “ Someone must have come this way. Let's hurry. We don't want to fall behind.” Naoto led the group.

Yu hurried behind them surprised. It wasn’t like Naoto to take charge like that… but maybe it was best… _right?_

Yu followed the group cautiously through the home and out the door leading into the backyard. When they walked out of it they found themselves in an entirely different area.

* * *

Gravel crunched under his feet. A cool air told Yu that they _should’ve_ been somewhere outside, but it wasn’t. _Is this a train tunnel?_ None of this made any sense.

“Big bro, you're leaving in March? I don't want you to go...” Yu froze as Nanako’s voice bounced off of the tunnel walls.

“Nanako, we talked about this. He has to go home.” Dojima’s voice continued.

 _The voices again…_ Yu caught up with the group, attempting to settle himself back at the front.

“I guess you still had a lot going on at home with Dojima-san and Nanako-chan, huh?” Yosuke turned to him. “Sorry... we didn't know...” His voice trailed off apologetically.

” ** _She needed him more than she needed me after all…_** ” A third voice echoed. The voice’s word shook Yu.

 _Who was that…_ Yu thought.

“Was that Dojima-san?” Chie asked. “He sounds... a little different...”

“It could be the Shadow.” Naoto told them. “Keep your guard up.” She sounded a little too natural as a leader. Yu frowned.

“ ‘She needed him more than me’? Dojima-san has to work a lot, huh. I wonder how he felt about Nanako-chan and Senpai getting so close lately? Maybe he's feeling left out…” Rise suggested.

 _I guess I have been getting too close with Nanako. Am I taking his spot? But I’m leaving soon so that should fix things…_ Yu’s thoughts started to linger off in a direction that only left him feeling a greater friction.

“That's awful...” Chie spoke. “He has to know they both still need him, right?”

“It doesn't matter what you know when you're trapped in here.” Yukiko reminded her. “The slightest doubt takes root in your mind so easily...”

 _The slightest doubt…_ Yu felt his stomach turn. As they walked Yu noticed that as the train tracks became buried under the gravel. _This tunnel looks like it has been abandoned for a long time… overrun… forgotten…_

“Exams sound hard...” Nanako’s voice cause Yu to jump. His heart raced and then slowed as he realized these were just more voices.

“Ha ha, don't worry Nanako. That won't be for a while yet. You'll do your best when the time comes.” Dojima’s voice followed.

 _As expected._ The thought felt more bitter than he had intended.

“Hmmmm, big bro's pretty smart. Can he help me study?”

“Well, sure, I suppose. But you know I can help too...”

The voices echoed and faded down the tunnel into the distance.

“Senpai... How is your relationship with Dojima-san?” Naoto glanced over to Yu. “I can't help but notice how much of what he's saying involves you... He seems almost anxious about you replacing him.”

“I-“ Yu began.

“--But he's her papa! Sensei took good care of Nanako-chan, but he can't replace him that easily.” Teddie interrupted him.

“Dojima-san might not see it that way, though.” Rise continued the conversation, not even glancing at Yu.

“Perhaps his self-doubt regarding both Nanako-chan and Adachi-san is what's fuelling all of this.” Naoto spoke.

Yu felt the fog grow thicker around him. Something didn’t feel right but he couldn’t pin it down. “I don’t know…” Yu muttered, unsure of what to think.

“It was just a theory. You needn't be so harsh…” Naoto’s offended tone, threw him off. 

“Harsh?” Yu spoke genuinely confused. “I didn’t mean to be—”

“—Seriously dude.” Yosuke glanced over to him, irritated. “What's gotten into you? I know you must be worried about Dojima-san, but quit taking it out on us!”

“No I’m—”

“Something’s here!” Rise interrupted the conversation. As they turned to where she was pointing, shadows approached them.

Yu immediately went to summon his personas… _They ARE gone… all of them…_ Yu panicked and quickly raised his sword to prepare to fight them.

The shadows completely ignored him and surged towards his friends instead. It takes a moment for Yu to process everything.

A thick red fog rolled through the tunnel as the battle continued. Yu returned to help his friends, striking down the shadows. The shadows seemed surprised as Yu attacked them, as if they didn’t see him at all.

Eventually all of the shadows were defeated. Yu took a deep breath. It was a lot harder to fight shadows without his Personas there.

“Is that all of them?” Chie asked the group, panting heavily.

“...Not quite.” Naoto told them. Yu turned around to see what she was referring to. Her gun was pointed directly at him. He grew pale.

“What are you doing?!” Yu asked.

Naoto’s hands shook in anger. “Enough! I-I don't know who you are, but I suggest you give up.”

“The shadows didn't attack him...? Who the heck is this guy?” Rise turned to the other confused.

 _They’re acting like a complete stranger…_ Yu glanced towards them to try and figure out what had happened. _Did the shadows do something to them?_

“Something about him smells weird...” Teddie growled. “Be careful! He could be dangerous...!”

“Do you think he's the one who brought Dojima-san here?!” Yukiko stared at him slightly afraid.

“I don't know, but he's going to tell us.” Yosuke turned to him. “Put down your weapon and keep your hands where we can see them.” His voice starting raise in anger. “Whoever you are, you'd better damn well hope nothing happens to Dojima-san! Or so help me...”

The bitter words cut straight through Yu. He started to tremble. _Even Yosuke? Not Yosuke… please…_ He reached out. “Yosuke it’s me! It’s me… Your partner.”

Yosuke pulled back aggressive. “Wh-What the hell...?!Where the hell do you get off, you son of a--!”

“Just tell us where Dojima-san is, asshole, or you're gonna regret it.” Kanji threatened him.

 _It’s no use… They don’t remember me…_ Yu thought back. How long had this been happening? Had they slowly been forgetting him the entire time.

“Your weapon on the ground. I won’t ask again.” Naoto threatened him, finger hovering over the trigger.

 _She’s serious._ The look in her eyes sent a shiver through Yu. “Alright, just calm down.” He raised his hands slowly and defensively. He didn’t understand what was going on, but he didn’t want to agitate them further.

**_There’s no use… if they’re this confused, you can’t be sure they won’t seriously attack you once you disarm. You can’t take that chance._ **

Something snapped in Yu and as the fog suddenly overwhelmed the area, he bolted. “Stop!” He heard Naoto shout. The sound of a gunshot startled him. He felt something burn against his side. The bullet had grazed his side.

Yu stumbled, his shoes slipping on the loose gravel path. “Come ,Amaterasu!!” Yukiko’s voice roared through the tunnel. Yu felt the heat as a flash of fire approached from behind. He dove to one side and fell hard onto the rough gravel. His hands scraping against the ground.

 _They’re not holding back!_ Yu tensed.

“Watch out!” Chie shouted. Yu looked forward, seeing more shadow pour down the length of the tunnel. Like before they passed by Yu.

Yu got onto his feet, trying to figure out what to do next. _If I run now, I can get the chance to escape._ He tensed. _I can’t do that. They’re still my team… I can’t leave them like this._ Yu turned around and took a step toward. But as he did he saw Yosuke break away from the group.

“Wait! Don't go off on your own!” Rise called out for him. Yu’s blood went cold as he Yosuke started to sprint towards him.

“Get back here, you son of a bitch!” Yosuke screamed.

Yu took off running into the fog-choked tunnel. The sounds of fighting and shouting slowly being drowned out by the sound of Yu’s own panicked heart pounding in his ears. _Why is this happening?! I need to do something! They can’t forget me!_

 ** _"You need to fight back."_** From somewhere a voice spoke to Yu. _**"T**_ ** _he fog has taken hold of him. He doesn’t know who you are anymore. Fight back or he WILL kill you.”_**

“I can’t…” Yu replied breathless. “I can't possibly fight him... There has to be another way...” Yu looked ahead. A dim light appeared ahead of him. _I’m almost outside._ He pushed forward, with a renewed sense of determination. 

When he arrived outside, Yu found a barren landscape ruined and littered. In front of him sat empty train cars on worn and partially buried train tracks. He recognized the area. It was the platform of Yasoinaba station. _Maybe I could get around to the entrance?_ He shook his head. He doubted that he would back able to make it back before Yosuke caught up to him.

Yu hopped into one of the empty train cars and pushed through the connecting cars looking for a place to hide. His eyes caught onto a few seats that were low to the ground and easy to hide. He hunkered down, weak-kneed and heaving to catch his breath. His side still burned and the fog in his lungs wasn’t helping at all.

 ** _“He’s almost reached the train car. You need to be ready.”_** The voice from before whispered to Yu. It seemed to want to help him but he couldn’t tell what it was or where it was coming from. **_“I know you don’t want to hurt him… but he won’t hold back. He has no idea who you are. You need to break the illusion. You need to MAKE HIM REMEMBER YOU.”_**

The sound of movement from the far end of the train, sent Yu’s heart pounding in fear again. He covered his mouth with his hand to quiet his labored breathing, his other hand cluthing his sword so tightly his knuckles turning white.

 ** _“He’s here… Fighting is your only option. Just one hit should be enough.”_** The voice told him. Yu wanted to reply, but the door of the next train car slide open. Yu bit down on his tongue. Any minute now Yosuke would find him. 

_It might be like the confusion that shadows inflict. Usually just one hit was enough to bring them back to their senses._ Yu frowned. _I just don’t want to hurt him._

**_"You need to make him remember."_ **

Yu glanced around. If he could lure Yosuke outside, he might be able to stand a chance. He had to be careful though, he had no Persona and he knew the extent of Yosuke’s power. _Just one hit…?_

Yu took a deep breath as he heard Yosuke’s footsteps grow louder. Yu spent no time jumping up and vaulting out the broken window above him to escape. He slide down the roof of the car and landed onto the ground and struggled onto his feet. _Now what?_ Yu froze, he hadn’t thought this through enough.

“There you are!” Yosuke shouted. He turned around as Yosuke lunged towards him. He threw one of his kunai at Yu. “BASTARD!” The kunai struke Yu in the leg, sending a sharp pain up his thigh. Yu winced and pulled the blade out, blood running down his thigh. Yosuke moved towards him, his other kunai in hand. “You're going to tell me where Dojima-san is.” He growled. Yu trembled. “ Start talking! If you don't...”

Yu shut his eyes, preparing for the worst. _This is it. He’s going to kill me.. He’ll never remember me._

“Aghhhh--!!” Yosuke scream, made Yu glance up. Warm blood showered the ground around him. Yosuke staggered, eyes filled with shock and pain. Yu managed to catch him as Yosuke fell limp into his arms. 

“YOSUKE!” Yu screamed and then looked up as a shadow loomed over him.

“ ** _There was that so hard?”_** Yu froze. At first he thought he was looking at his Uncle’s shadow. But when blinked and looked at his features more, Yu felt a cold shock hit him. The Shadow spoke condescendingly. “ ** _What? Isn’t that what you wanted? Don’t you like him better like this?”_**

Yosuke groaned in pain and trembled in Yu’s arms. A long wound tore open the back of his clothes. Yu tightened his grip protectively. “Yu…?” Yosuke opened his eyes to look at Yu, confused and scared. Yu glanced down and reached a tender hand to his cheek.

“Yes it's me Yosuke… I’m right here..." Tears started to roll down his cheeks as his voice cracked. "…I’m right here Yosuke.”

The Shadow hovering above him, used its coat sleeve to wipe its sword clean of Yosuke’s blood. It smiled.

 ** _“Hear that? He remembers you know. The love you’d hope would reach him was completely ineffectual, but the pain…”_** The Shadow laughed. An awful and icy dread took hold of Yu’s heart. It dawned on him… The subconscious who created this awful place. **_“Pain is what truly touches the heart.”_**

“It can’t be…” Yu glanced up to the Shadow. As he looked more closely he could see it now. Though it was much older than him, he could recognize traces of himself within the sharp angles and lines. It was _his_ shadow. Yu tensed.

“Yosuke!” Chie’s cry caught Yu’s attention. The others were running towards them. Yu clutched onto Yu a little tighter. He didn’t know if they were going to remember either.

“Yosuke-kun! Hang in there, I'll--!” Yukiko stepped forward, starting to summon her Personal to heal Yosuke. But she froze in her tracks as Yu’s Shadow held it sword towards Yosuke. Yu realized he was trapped. No matter how he moved, Yosuke and him would be hurt.

**_“Stay back or he’s dead.”_ **

“Yosuke! Are you all right?!” Teddie stared at Yosuke and the shouted at the Shadow. “Grrr, let him go you monster!”

“Bastard... You better not lay another finger on Yosuke-senpai, or you're good as dead!” Kanji threatened the Shadow.

The Shadow remained unaffected and then met Yu’s stare again. **_“It hurts, doesn’t it…? It’s him they’re worried about, not me.”_** The Shadow frowned, his voice trailing off. **_“They down even recognize me anymore. The me that existed in their minds disappeared a long time ago. Discarded…”_** Its tone shifted to one intensely bitter and resentful. **_“Forgotten. Tell me.”_** The Shadow crouched down to eye level, his sword still out. ** _“What good if friendship and family if they can cast me aside so easily?”_**

The Shadow snapped his fingers. All around them, the heavy fog dissipated and as it cleared, Yu could see the expressions of shock as his friends remembered him.

“S...Senpai...?” Rise glanced around confused.

“Sensei...?! Wh-What's going on...?!” Teddie looked from Yu to his Shadow.

The Shadow stood up with his blade still pointed downward as it addressed his friends. **_“A long time ago… That day you all call here to see me off, you promised we’d see each other again. You said all the right things. Made me believe that this time it was real. This time someone would remember. That you were the ones who’d be different.”_** Yu’s shadow frowned and his tone bitter again. **_“It was foolish to believe you. I should have known better.”_**

“Then this isn't Dojima-san's Shadow... It's Senpai's?!” Rise’s eyes widened in surprise. “Senpai... Are you afraid we'll forget about you when you leave?”

 ** _“I’m not afraid you will. I KNOW you will. It’s already happening.”_**

“Even though big bro has to leave, we'll keep being a happy family.” Nanako's voice echoed again. 

“Nanako's taking the idea of you leaving a lot better now, isn't she? She's always so much more resilient than I think...” Dojima's followed.

It left Yu feeling hollow.

 ** _“She doesn't need me anymore. Neither of them do. I was a placeholder. A useful convenience, standing in for an absent father. An emotional crutch, filling in the gap left by a dead wife. And when I'm gone, they'll forget why they even needed me to begin with. Nothing of me will remain in that house.”_** His shadow continued, falling into a stern resentment.

“But why hurt Yosuke?! I don't understand...!” Teddie asked. Yu felt a fear rise up. He lowered his head over Yosuke to meet his forehead. He didn't know what else to do and he didn't want to face his friends.

 ** _“Because I thought that he was special!”_** Yu’s shadow trembled. **_“But he's no different. None of you are.”_** The Shadow slowly fell into a solemn soft tone. One that made Yu feel even worse. **_“It's happened over and over again, for as long as I can remember... No matter how close we are... as soon as I'm gone from someone's life, they forget all about me. Classmates, colleagues, friends, family... Sooner or later they completely erase me from their lives. I'm no one to them anymore.”_ **As Yosuke closed his eyes to rest, Yu glanced up to his Shadow. Something shifted in the eyes of his Shadow. His Shadow smiled. **_“But... I can change that...”_** The Shadow snagged the back of Yosuke’s jacket.

“NO! YOSUKE!” Yu couldn’t fight as his Shadow tore Yosuke from his arms. It hurled Yosuke onto the ground and angled its blade toward his throat. Yosuke is barely conscious enough to react.

“S-Stop it! Get away from him! Yu-kun, do something! He's gonna bleed to death if we don't--!” Chie called out to Yu.

Yu stared over at his Shadow as he tried to stand. His blood shivers when he met its gaze. **_“Look at him!”_** The shadow shouted at him. **_“Anyone can offer meaningless words of comfort, but this... this is true honesty. It doesn't matter if you heal his body -- the real damage has already been done. An intensely painful experience he'll never forget...”_** The shadow grinned maniacally. **_“THIS is what I want. To be the one to leave a scar on someone's heart. To hurt them so deeply they'll never forget me... That's what I want more than anything.”_**

Yu glanced down at Yosuke. He felt a hollow sense of relief as Yosuke started to move a little, still in immense pain.

“S-Someone do something! It's going to kill him!” Teddie shouted.

Everyone stared frightened, to afraid to move. Yu felt his head pound and his chest too constricted with panic for Yu to be able to speak.

_They forget all about me…_ _I’m no one to them…_

Maybe it was the truth. Everyone time Yu moved, people would forget him. No matter how hard he tried it would end the same way.

 ** _“Why pretend like you’re disappointed to be leaving?”_** His Shadow mocked him. **_“As long as they don't forget about you, you couldn't possibly care less about this place. Oh, but... you can't control whether someone remembers you or not, I suppose. (smile) Or can you?”_**

Yu shook his head, unable to speak.

 ** _“Somewhere deep inside you, you realized something... That what people remember more than kindness or love... is pain. All you could remember was pain… So this time when the logical thing to do was keep your distance, to spare both you and them the pain of separation... What you did instead was try to get closer. As close as possible...So that when you left, it would utterly destroy them. It would utterly destroy him”_** His Shadow smirked gesturing back to Yosuke. **_“Isn’t that preferable to being forgotten? I certainly think so. And I'm you, after all.”_**

A sense of shame welled up in Yu. _Is THAT what I’ve been doing?_ He knew part of it was true. He _had_ led a lonely life until now. He moved frequently because of his parents and it created an undeniable barrier between Yu and the people he left behind. The thought of it happening again when Yu left… terrified him…And his feelings for Yosuke… Yu glanced over to Yosuke. Feeling even worse. _Why did I get so close… I would only hurt him when I left…_

Yu gathered what strength he had, a feeling of friction and frustration rising in him. He lunged at the Shadow knocking him down and away from Yosuke. “THIS ISN’T WHAT I WANTED!” He slammed his fists into his Shadow and kept swinging as hard as he could. “YOU’RE NOT ME!”

Yu stopped hitting him and then froze.The guilt ran through his body as his energy began to drain from him as he looked in the eyes of his Shadow. The Shadow’s smile widened as a dark fog emanated from its body. Yu hurried off of the Shadow and crawled back. _What have I done?!_

**_“That’s right. We’re not the same at all.”_** His Shadow picked up is sword. **_“I’ve been tempered by all the solitude you’ve yet to experience. I’ll show you what it’s like to be forgotten!”_** The Shadow roared, a torrent of energy knocked Yu back flat on the ground. He could feel it leech of of his energy to grow stronger. Yu desperately tried to remain conscious, but it’s no use.

“Here it comes! Everyone, get ready to fight!” He could Rise tell everyone.

“Don't worry, Sensei! We'll be the ones to rescue you this time!”

Yu catches a brief glimpse of his friends as they rushed toward the Shadow before he blacked out.

* * *

When Yu opened his eyes, he found himself in the Velvet Room. He sat up and then saw Margaret. “Welcome. I see hardship has befallen you outside this place. Do not worry. As we speak, your companions are fighting to protect you from your other self.”

Yu felt a wave of guilt. He couldn’t fight back, in fact he was technically already fighting. His Shadow was doing everything it could to fight back against his friends… because he couldn’t face it. _I can’t believe I said that._ He thought he would be strong enough to resist. Margaret spoke a little sternly.

“Your fear of being forgotten has led you to use any means necessary to prevent that from happening. Including hurting the people you hold most dear...And to do this you adopted the guise of a stranger... A person even you no longer recognize, escaping a past that has severed all ties with you...” Margaret’s face softened and her voice grew more sympathetic. “Your other self-manifested in response to those fears. I wonder if it is so strong you can no longer escape it? Or has your will to change not yet been broken?”

From far away, Yu could hear voices called out to him. _Those voices…_ Yu listened quietly.

“Ngh...! Sensei's strong!” He could hear Teddie’s voice come up above the rest.

“Be careful! He's about to attack again! Keep your guard up!” Rise yelled.

“Hang in there! We'll give it everything we've got!” Chie shouted as well.

The voices continued, but Yu could sense a feeling of hope and determination. They could do this. Yu waited for what felt like an eternity and then…

The voices started to fade. Yu glanced over to Margaret who raised her head. “Well. It appears the battle is over. Your companions have emerged victorious. Though you fought them in your heart, you still possessed the will to control this part of you. How admirable... Though you should not forget their efforts. You owe them your thanks, for fighting so hard to protect you.” He nodded a wave of relief rushed over him. He needed to make it right. Margaret smiled. “Go now. They await your return.”

Yu closed his eyes as the Velvet Room faded around him.

* * *

“He's waking up!”

“Sensei! We did it!”

Yu woke up on his back, staring up at the twisted sky. His friends hovered around him in a circle. “Geez, give him space!” Rise moved forward and offered her hand to him. “Senpai, are you okay?”

He took it and managed to get back onto his feet.

His Shadow was kneeling across from him, watching him a eerily calm expression. A deep discomfort settled in him as they locked eyes. But Yu knew he had to face it.

“I get it now.” Yu walked over to it. “I’ve always felt forgotten and knowing that I had to leave… I was afraid of being forgotten again. That’s a part of me...” He took a deep breath. “ _You’re_ a part of me.”

The Shadow smiles, a gentle one. A sincere one that he recognized. A bright light engulfs it and when the light fades a Persona Card hovered in front of Yu. He touched it and felt his Personas return to him.

“We should head back. I suspect we may find the exit is where it should be again.” Naoto explained after Yukiko did her best to heal Yu.

“Seriously, let's get out of here. I don't sense any shadows anywhere near us. We should be safe.” Rise agreed.

Yu started to walk with the group, until an intense rush of exhaustion hit him. He stumbled, feeling faint. Yu felt a hand reach out to help steady him. He glanced over to see Yosuke, up and aware. Most likely healed by Yukiko when he had passed out.

Yosuke pulled away from Yu as Chie stepped in. His expression was one of unease and pain. Yosuke didn’t look at him again as they continued out of the area. Yu frowned as Chie supported him.

“Take it easy, leader. You've been through a lot. You'll probably feel tired for a while just like we all did. Don't worry, guys. I'll make sure he gets home.” Chie assured the group as they made there way towards the exit of the TV world.

Yu glanced a few times at Yosuke, feeling guilt and shame rise into his throat. Yosuke’s jacket was torn at the back where he… where Yu’s Shadow struck him.

Yu glanced down at his own leg, a torn slot where Yosuke had struck him too. He took a deep breath. They had both hurt each other… maybe Yu had inflicted a hurt so deep it could never heal…

He frowned. Though he felt lighter for facing that part of himself, he knew that the uneasiness left from it would continue to haunt him.


	28. March 18th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu recovers from his dungeon.

Yu woke up to an intense ache in his body. He stared at the ceiling, a bitter taste in his mouth. Yesterday seemed like just a horrible nightmare… but Yu knew it wasn’t.

**_To be the one to leave a scar on someone's heart. To hurt them so deeply they'll never forget me... That's what I want more than anything._ **

Yu felt ashamed… Still he did feel better now that he had accepted. A strange weight had been lifted from his chest which gave him a sense of relief. Yu frowned as he thought back to it all. His thoughts went to Yosuke. He felt a wave of guilt hit him. _I hope he’s ok._

Yu grabbed his phone and opened it. He began to skim through several missed messages that had been left there.

**Chie: I hope you're feeling better soon! Rest up, leader!!!**

**Yukiko: You were brave yesterday. You earned a rest, Yu-kun.**

**Teddie: i'm glad ur safe, sensei! do u need me 2 nurse u back 2 health?**

**Rise: Senpaaaai~! Get well soon! ^o^ I know you'll be better in no time!!**

**Naoto: plz let us kno if we can help. u arent alone**

**Kanji: Hang in there, Senpai! We're all here for you.**

His heart stopped when he saw the last one… from Yosuke…

**Yosuke: hey partner. how r u feelin? lemme know if ur ready to go out tmrw.i need 2 talk 2 u. get sum rest, k?**

Yu felt a wave of shame hit him. He wanted to apologize a thousand times over. But he knew he didn’t have the strength to leave his bed today. He sighed and turned onto his side to hide under his covers. Tomorrow they would talk.


	29. March 19th: The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and Yosuke talk about things after Yu's Dungeon.

The next day, Yu met with Yosuke at the hill overlooking Inaba. He was anxious about it, but he knew that he had to face it and he wanted to apologize to him.

“You bounced back from the other day pretty quick, huh? I told everyone not to worry about you so much, but they couldn't help it.” Yosuke tried to smile, despite the noticeable unease between them. “Man, don't they know anything about you?” He chuckled nervously. He sighed and then glanced over to Yu. “Um... anyway, I know we have to talk about what happened with your Shadow, but before that—”

“—I’m sorry Yosuke.” Yu blurted out. Surprising Yosuke. Yosuke frowned.

“No I’m sorry. I should’ve noticing something was up with you. I know I'm not a mind reader or anything like that, but looking back, there were some pretty big signs. I was just too wrapped up in my own stuff to pay much attention.” Yu watched him.

 _Why is he apologizing?_ Yu waited for Yosuke to continue.

“So, about your Shadow... Ha... it gave me a pretty good thrashing, huh?” Yu let out a weak huff. “Honestly... I was pretty scared.” Yosuke looked away from Yu. A pained expression on his face. “It really did feel like a stranger. I didn't think you were the kind of person who wanted to hurt me.” He took a deep breath and then looked up at Yu with a determined gaze. “...And I still don't.”

“Y-You don’t?” Yu asked him. He shook his head.

“I understand wanting people to remember you at any cost. I know what it's like to not want to be left behind. And maybe being remembered for something terrible IS better than being forgotten... Who knows? Either way, it doesn't matter. Because I could never forget about you.” He smiled. “And not because we've hurt each other... but because of the good things we've done for each other. The way you backed me up when we first went into the TV all those months ago... Fighting side by side with you... I'll never forget any of it for as long as I live.” Yosuke placed a gentle hand on Yu’s shoulder.

Yu feeling a rush run through his body. _I love you._ The words echo in Yu’s mind, but never leave him.

“So it's okay. It doesn't matter what your other self said... That was just one part of you. And yeah, okay... Maybe it was nice to finally see your Shadow, and to be needed by you for once. But that's because we're equals. Got it?” Yosuke winked.

On impulse, Yu closed his arms Yosuke’s waist. His head nuzzling into his chest. “Huh?! This again?! I told you that’s for girls…” Yosuke sounded embarrassed. Yu could feel Yosuke’s heart begin to beat fast. Yu glanced up to see Yosuke blushing deep, his breathing shakey. They stayed there a little while until Yu pulled away, both of them blushing too much to stare directly at each other. “Guess we should be heading back soon.” Yosuke’s voice trembled a little. “If I keep you out too long, Dojima-san will really let me have it. Not to mention Nanako-chan!” Yosuke told him anxiously.

“Maybe they'll understand since we've only got one more day. I don't want to go home just yet...” Yu admitted. Yosuke’s eyes widened and he gave Yu an earnest smile. Together they sat down on the gazebo bench enjoying each other’s company. When it started to grow dark, Yosuke walked Yu back home.

* * *

When got back, he was surprised to see Dojima waiting for him. “Hey, Yu. Good timing, I just got back.” He sighed. “Nanako just finished chewing me out. She was pretty angry I didn't call you guys after I got to Okina. Sorry about that.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “We went out into the mountains during the investigation and reception was pretty bad. I hope you weren't too worried about me...”

“It’s alright. I’m glad your safe.” Yu told him with a polite smile. It didn’t seem to ease Dojima’s guilty expression.

“While I was away, I had some time to think, and... how should I put this...” He paused. “I want to apologize. This is going to sound awful, but... I think I was starting to get a little jealous of you. You and Nanako have grown so close lately. You've really stepped up and been there for her when I couldn't be. My relationship with her has gotten much better since you've been here, but... It's going to take some time for us to really get more comfortable with each other. I was envious of the way she looked up to you, in ways I wanted her to look up to me.”

Yu remember his dungeon and thought back to Teddie’s words. _He’s right I could never replace Dojima... but that' s not a bad thing_

“With all the rumors flying about me in town and at work, I wanted to be home more and away from all that more than ever. But the more time I spent here and the more I saw you two together, the worse I felt... Silly, huh? Oh well. It's nothing I can't handle.” He shrugged it off. “Oh, and... I did see Adachi.”

The name caught Yu’s attention. It felt like everything was so far away now. _I wonder if there really are other Persona users out there… Could there be another Adachi?_

“It's funny. Listening to people wonder if I knew what he was up to made me reluctant to face him. (wince) I just couldn't stand the thought of them being right. But when I finally saw him, all that doubt completely disappeared. He said a lot of things, but he never said I was stupid for not figuring it out. He really hid his tracks well... I'm not sure anyone would have known.” Dojima patted Yu on the shoulder and smiled. “Anyway. That's all I wanted to say. It's good to see you. I'm gonna go put Nanako to bed. It's time she knows she's got her old man back for good. You coming, big bro?” He asked. Yu nodded and they read a bedtime story to Nanako before she went to bed.

Before long Yu settled into bed to, his mind lingering on the events of the year. _Just one more day huh?_ There seemed to be unanswered questions be he was sure that there was nothing to be done on them.


	30. March 20th: That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and Yosuke spend some time after the final fight.

And so... After a year of tirelessly pursuing the truth, Yu had finally discovered and defeated the source of the fog, and the Midnight Channel.

Izanami, who questioned whether mankind preferred difficult truths over comfortable falsehoods...

The one who created the Midnight Channel, a window that reflects what people believe and wish to see... the one who granted Yu the power to enter that world and prove the strength of humanity's conviction. The Investigation team’s triumph over her finally resolved the mystery they sought to unravel.

The battle was difficult... But the strength of their bonds prevailed. Yu’s friends risked their lives to protect him from Izanami's final attack. And his connections to them allowed him to stand up and keep fighting. Together, they reached a conclusion none of them could have hoped to achieve alone.

Yu understand the emergence of his own Shadow now...

Dojima's fear of being replaced, strengthened by Yu’s bond with Nanako, created parallel feelings in him as she spent more time with Dojima... And public discussion of Dojima provided a vehicle for the spread of rumor through people's thoughts... Dojima’s appearance on the Midnight Channel was therefore in its own way related to the other self Yu had to face...

It was only a matter of time before this inner conflict rose to the surface.

However, he felt relieved to have successfully navigated these issues. He could now return home, having fully faced and understood himself.

It was late, but despite his exhaustion he couldn’t sleep. He should’ve been happy. They had fought so hard to reach the truth. He should be satisfied with the victory and the answer he had obtained. But when he closed his eyes, the sensation of falling asleep feels too much like the curse that almost killed him.

 _Why am I afraid, when I’m the safest I’ve been all year?_ He could do nothing, but lay in bed and stare at the ceiling. His phone buzzed and he glanced over. _A text from Yosuke._

**Yosuke: Yu r u awake? cn i come up? plz need 2 talk 2 u**

Yu texted him back and snuck downstairs to unlock the door.

Yosuke followed Yu into his room and shut the door quietly behind them, trying not to disturb Dojima and Nanako. They left the light off for the same reason, the only light coming in from the street light through the window. Yu settled down on the sofa and expected Yosuke to do the same. Instead Yosuke started to pace back and forth anxiously.

“Sorry to keep you up so late.” Yosuke told him. “I know you've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow. I've got a lot on my mind... and I need to sort it out before you go.” He stopped pacing long enough to glance over to Yu. “Oh... geez, there I go again getting wrapped up in myself... Are you okay? After what happened today.”

Yu nodded. “I’m alright. What about you?”

“Still having a hard time believing we won against a goddess, but hey... Add it to the list of weird and impossible shit we had to do this year.” Yosuke chuckled awkwardly. He seemed to avoiding your gaze.

 _I wonder what’s bothering him._ Yu wondered as he watched Yosuke.

“Look, I... I need to tell you something....I decided I'm not going to go to college with you after all.” Yosuke finally blurted out, a firm resolve in his stare as he looked at Yu. “He's really serious about this... Not because I don't want to! It's not that at all, so don't worry.” Yosuke took a deep breath and spoke more calmly. “But over the last few days I've realized that I was going about it all the wrong way. I thought I was deciding on my future for myself... but I really wasn't, huh? It was really you deciding it for me.”

Yu couldn’t help but wonder if it was his fault for it. _Was it my Shadow?_ Yosuke shook his head.

“You didn't force me or anything like that! That's not what I'm saying at all. You weren't even the one who made the suggestion in the first place. That was all Teddie's doing...” Yosuke sighed. “But before I knew it, things got out of control. I let you become the center of all my goals. Ha... No wonder I felt like I was falling behind...I wasn't supposed to be following you in the first place.”

It took a moment to process it, but Yu nodded. Yosuke did need to figure this all out on his own and Yu didn’t want to stand in the way of that. “Then maybe it’s time for you to lead.” Yosuke nodded.

“Yeah. Maybe you're right...” Yosuke bowed his head in thought. “I guess what I'm trying to say is... It's okay to have help, but... in the end, I have to make these decisions on my own. I was ready to follow you even though it wasn't what was best for me....Maybe it was a habit? You were our leader, after all. You always seemed to know what to do... I let myself follow you when it was really time for me to take charge of my own future. I have to choose my future with a clear head... not just because I'm afraid of missing out.”

Yu nodded. “I’ll miss you, you know.”

Yosuke blinked surprised that Yu was so understanding.

“Yeah... me too. I-I mean, I'll miss YOU, not that I'll miss ME...” Yosuke replied flustered. “Um... what I mean is... You're my best friend, Yu. And now, the best way I can help you is to become the kind of person you can rely on.” He smiled at Yu. “So while you're gone, that's what I'm gonna do. Not because I'm afraid of being left behind or of us drifting apart... But because it's the best thing I can do... For both of us...”

“I’ll trust you’re decision then.” Yu told him, feeling the depths of Yosuke’s loyalty through his words. Yosuke nodded.

It seemed like there was not much else to say except… Yu felt anxiety rise in his chest. _I should tell him now…_ Yu thought as Yosuke sat down next to him on the sofa. He had been avoiding his feeling for Yosuke forever, but now he knew he had to tell him. _I have to tell him I love him._

“There's... one other thing I need to tell you before you go.” Yosuke began, snapping Yu out of his planning. By the nervous lip biting Yu knew that whatever was on Yosuke’s mind had him deeply worried. “This is going to sound... REALLY weird, but... All this stuff about going away to college with you...It was definitely a way to avoid choosing my own future, but I think it was... something else, too. I wasn't going to tell you this, but I think my stomach is going to permanently tie itself in knots if I don't get it out before you leave, so... Yu, I think I might be... I think I like you.” He shook his head and turned to Yu, looking to his eyes. “Actually, I think I LOVE you.”

When the words left Yosuke’s lips, Yu felt his heart leap into his throat. “W-wait.” Yu’s head started to spin. “Are you saying what I think you are...?”

“Oh, c'mon, dude! What else could I be talking about?!” Yosuke told him, mortified. “D-Don't make this more awkward than it already is...” Yosuke grumbled and then sighed. “Look, I know this is really messed up, okay? I know you'll come back. I know this isn't the end, so there's no reason to make a big deal out of it, but... That isn't making me feel any better.” Yosuke’s hands balled up as he looked away from Yu. “Every time I thought about you leaving, it tore me up inside... It wasn't just thinking about what I'd do if you found a new best friend, or someone you really like... I guess... it's that I wanted that person to be me.”

In the low light, Yu could see Yosuke’s cheeks blush slightly as he refused to look at him. Yu’s mind went blank for a moment as he tried to find the words to answer Yosuke’s confession. “You’re special to me too. Yosuke, I love you too.”

Yosuke glanced over genuinely surprised. “ Y-You remembered that, huh...?”

“I could never forget.” The words that Yosuke told him forever ago still lingered in the back of Yu’s mind, among almost every memory of Yu falling in love with him.

Yosuke smiled a little. “Telling you that was kind of an accident, but once it was out there, I guess... I guess that's when I knew.” He started stammer. “But I really didn't expect that you'd... I mean I’d hope that you’d…”

Happy to know that Yosuke returned his feelings, Yu leaned in towards Yosuke. Yosuke slowly mirrored the movements. They shared an almost accidental kiss. It was light, but it was enough to send a rush of warm through Yu. Yosuke pulled away, cheeks red and flustered.

“Ooooookay. Yeah. That was weird.” Yosuke stuttered. His voice rising as he wound himself up more and more. “I mean, not WEIRD weird, just— It's not quite how I thought it'd be... I-I mean, I wasn't thinking about...!

“Weird how?” Yu hovered closed to Yosuke. Wanting to kiss again. To kiss him more.

“N-No, that's not it at all! It's more like...” Yosuke tried to avoid Yu’s loving gaze. “I guess it's weird how... It just felt right.” Yosuke moved toward Yu, more confident this time. Surpisingly calm, Yosuke pulled Yu into a kiss. He shifted to straddle Yu’s lap. Starting to plant kisses along Yu’s jaw. Yu let out a soft gasp as Yosuke pulled away with a light grin. Both of them blushing heavily and almost panting. Yosuke glanced up, his pupils dilated wide. “So… I guess this is it, huh? You’re really leaving…” He twirled his fingers into the hem of Yu’s shirt, tugging him as close as he could towards him. “Mind if I stay a while longer? Just a little while...”

“Just a little while then.” Yu hummed a little as he pulled him into another deep kiss, feeling his affection run through him. He knew that this feeling was just for Yosuke and no matter what he would never forget this moment, this time with him.

**_Yu’s relationship with Yosuke has become intimate._ **


	31. March 21st: Time for Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu says goodbye to Inaba.

It was the morning of Yu’s departure from Inaba.

Yu had had an awkward morning due to Yosuke accidentally staying over. Even worse Yu had a few noticeable marks along his neck and collarbone. A result of Yosuke’s over enthusiasm… Yosuke could not stop apologizing or blushing about the whole matter, but surprisingly Dojima didn’t say much except offer Yosuke some breakfast. Yu suspected that Dojima just didn’t want to say anything on the topic. Luckily for Yu he had a hoodie that worked well enough to hide the marks. 

Together they went to train station to meet their friends for Yu’s final goodbyes. Yu clutched onto his luggage, feeling bittersweet.

Yosuke frowned as he stood next to Yu. “Yo, well this is it.”

“You really are leaving, huh? It hasn't really hit me yet...” Chie sighed. Yu turned to her and nodded.

“Me neither.” He admitted.

Rise pouted and latched onto Yu. “N-No more Senpai from t-tomorrow on...” She teared up a bit, though Yu wondered if they were just crocodile tears. He glanced over to Yosuke who seemed a little… jealous? Yu smiled a little amused.

“Hey, quit crying...!” Kanji snapped at her, his voice shaking a little. “It's way too soon for that!”

Kanji pulled Rise off of Yu. Yu could’ve sworn that he heard Yosuke give a sigh of relief at.

Nanako rushed forward and hugged Yu tightly. “ Big bro... I don't want you to go away...” She buried her face into him.

“Nanako... Didn't you promise that you wouldn't cry?” Dojima told her stepping up to them.

“Mmm-hmm...” Nanako finally stepped back and wiped her eyes dry.

“Hey it’s going to be okay Nanako. I’ll come to visit soon ok?” Yu told Nanako with a smile.

Nanako nodded with a smile. “Okay!”

“Thanks for everything Yu.” Dojima told him. “To me, you're just as much a part of this family as Nanako. I'm really glad you came to stay with us.” Dojima gave him a proud look and then nodded. “It's almost time. You'd better get on the train.”

Yu clutched onto his bags and nodded. “Alright. Thank you for everything.” He glanced over to Yosuke, who wore an affectionate smile.

“Have a safe trip, partner. Let me know when you get there okay! I'll be waiting.”

“Of course.” Yu grinned back his chest feeling warm and fuzzy. Teddie glanced from Yu to Yosuke. “Huh...? Yosuke, you look really happy! Did something happen?”

Both of them grew bright red. “N-Never mind that!” Yosuke glanced at Yu for a moment who gave him smirk. Yosuke sighed and mumbled a, “...I'll tell you later...”

Yu gave his last goodbye to everyone and boarded the train. As the train started to take off, his friends chased it as far as the could to the end of the platform. He waved back, smiling. They remained dedicated to him… even after seeing his other self. No matter how far apart they were, he knew that the bonds of trust and loyalty he felt would always be with him. He would never be alone again.


	32. Two Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu returns to Inaba.

Life has been busy since Yu had left Inaba. Senior year was in full swing in the city. It had only been two months since he had left Inaba. He was excited to see his family and friends. So excited that he had planned to keep his visit a surprise. However, Yosuke had managed to guess his plans through some impressively astute questioning…

Yosuke told him he would meet him at his uncle’s house later. It felt like forever since he had last seen his boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ The word always made Yu’s heart leap.

After a long ride, Yu had finally arrived at Yasoinaba Station. He gathered up his things and stepped out onto the platform. It had taken all day to travel here, but the setting sun still kept the air pleasantly warm. It was strange to see the place so… normal. He felt a swell of pride and relief as he remembered what he and his friends accomplished together.

To his surprise, Yosuke was waiting for him by the Station doors. Yu froze, his heart skipped a bit at the sight. “Yu! You made it! Surprised to see me? Hehe... I miiiight have lied a little about having to work today. You're not mad, are you?” Yosuke beamed, enamored by his own cleverness.

“Yosuke!~” Yu dropped his bag and ran over to Yosuke, hugging him tightly and almost toppling them over.

“Whoa--! Ha ha, easy there, partner!” Yosuke laughed. “I'm glad to see you too...” He returned the hug warmly. After dropping several kisses across Yosuke’s face, Yu pulled away. Yosuke grinned and went to grab Yu’s bag from the ground“Need a ride into town? I finally got my license now.”

“Already?” Yu asked as the two of them walked out of the station.

“Yeah I crashed my bike so I decided just to get my license and buy this baby.” Yosuke walked over to a scooter. He pulled a helmet from the basket and tossed it to Yu. “It’s no motorcycle, but—”

“—It’s perfect.” Yu smiled, placing the helmet on. He hopped onto the bike after Yosuke. Yu wrapped onto Yosuke’s waist as the rode.

“I, uh... I haven't told you yet, huh? I decided to go to college after all…” Yosuke told him.

“Really?” Even though they talked almost everyday since Yu had left, Yosuke hadn’t mentioned anything on it until now.

Yosuke nodded. “Yep. I’m not sure where though. If I went to school with you I think I'd just fall into old habits. Thinking I need to "keep up" with you and stuff like that. But y'know... I think it'll be good for me to have goals of my own to focus on. If I'm going to be the kind of person you can rely on, I need to get stronger.”

Yu smiled and held onto him closer. “I’m so proud of you.”

“C-C’mon dude, you’re embarrassing me…” Yosuke laughed.

 _It’s true though._ Yu thought has he felt the wind blow through his hair.

“Man... I'm not gonna lie. Living apart from you really sucks. But y'know what? It's not as bad as I thought it would be.” Yosuke smiled. “We talk all the time. I don't feel like I'm not a part of your life. I think that's what I was really looking for all along.”

The content in Yosuke’s voice put Yu at ease. He watched the world around them as went further into town.

By the time they reached the Dojima residence, the sun dipped down below the horizon. “Well... this is it.” Yu got off of the scooter and handed the helmet back to Yosuke. “Guess I can't keep you to myself all day, huh?” The stare in Yosuke’s eyes shifted as he placed his arms around Yu’s neck.

“I suppose not.” Yu wrapped his arms around Yosuke’s waist.

“That's okay...” Yosuke’s voice softened to an adoring whisper. “But you're all mine tomorrow, got it?”

Yu nodded and pulled Yosuke into a deep kiss. Yosuke leaned into it. When they pulled away Yu grinned at Yosuke’s earnest expression. His face flustered and blushing, immediately trying to dart around his loving gaze. Yu loved that expression. “Seriously! I get dibs or something, right?!”

Yu nodded. “Of course and maybe I can get you back for last time.” Yu pressed a gentle kiss on Yosuke’s neck. Yosuke let out a surprised yelp and placed a hand over his neck. Yu laughed as he pulled away. He was only joking… well kind of…

A moment after they pulled apart, the door to the Dojima house slide open. Nanako stood on the other side, her face lighting up as she spotted him. “Big bro! You're here! Welcome back!” She rushed over to him for a hug. Yu crouched down to meet her halfway. Behind her Dojima stood with a welcoming grin.

Yosuke placed a hand on Yu’s shoulder. Yu glanced up to meet Yosuke’s kind gaze, his cheeks still red from before. “Heh... Welcome home, partner.”


End file.
